


Home

by CaramelLioness



Series: What Happens in the Xavier Mansion [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Charles Xavier, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/CaramelLioness
Summary: Three words Charles had told Erik when they were in Cuba changed the rest of everyone's lives for the best.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The birth of David! This was super long to write and it was super fun to write too! Hope you guys enjoy this story! I should be updating Euphoria soon and getting some on this series too (especially Halex ones) so stay tuned!!! XD

 

 

[The Kids]

David: Infant

 

 

 

 

Everything was going wrong. 

Those men shouldn't have been aiming those missiles at them just so everyone could die. Erik shouldn't have been controlling them and now his goal was to throw them back at the men (who had sent them.) Charles knew that if Erik had a goal that he wasn't going to easily stop. This shouldn't have happened. Everything had backfired after Erik had placed on that helmet and killed Sebastian.

Charles didn't know how he was going to stop Erik. His words that he had kept saying weren't doing no good. No matter how many times he tried telling Erik that revenge and rage wasn't going to help, Erik seemed to go deeper into those dark thoughts.

At this moment he couldn’t help but think about two days ago when the only crazy thing was the news Hank had told him.

_"What did the tests say, Hank?" Charles asked as he sat down on the metal bed as he looked at Hank._

_It was a week ago when Charles started realizing he wasn't feeling well at all. Strangely, he kept throwing up every time he tried eating something. His weight had dropped since he was literally throwing up anything he ate. He was dizzy numerous times during the day and nothing seemed to stop any of these symptoms. After a week, Charles knew something needed to be done._

_Two days before they headed off to Cuba, Charles needed to know that he was going to be fine. He couldn't just drop dead on the floor once they began battling Sebastian and his minions. So he had gone down to Hank's laboratory and asked the scientist if he could see if there was something wrong with him._

_Charles had watched as Hank did all of his tests. He knew that whatever results Hank had wouldn't be a lie. He didn’t even look into Hank’s mind for the answer. He trusted Hank to tell him without Charles spoiling the news._

_Hank sighed and looked at Charles in disbelief. "Uh...This isn't going to be easy to register in your mind, Charles. I'm not lying though, I swear, so-"_

_Charles trusted Hank completely. He knew he would never lie. "Calm down, Hank. I know you wouldn't do something like that. You can tell me."_

_Out of everything that could've possibly been wrong with him, all he could think about was that he was going to die. Of course, what Hank told him wasn't that at all._

_"Charles...You're pregnant." Hank confessed softly as he watched for his friend's reaction._

_No.That didn't sound correct at all. He knew Hank would never lie, but that had to be some mistake. Charles knew that he happened to be a man, not a female._

_Because he knew it wasn't true, he didn't stop himself from chuckling at Hank's words. He hadn't even been bothered by the fact that Hank wasn't laughing._

_"That was a good one, Hank, but I do need to know what's wrong with me. We'll be heading off to Cuba soon. Is it just a stomach bug?" Charles replied._

_Hank looked as tensed as he had when he had told Charles what was wrong with him. He wasn't too surprised that this was Charles's response. No man would believe it if a doctor told them that they were pregnant._

_It would be no different with Charles._

_"I'm sorry to repeat this again Charles, but...There is a fetus growing in you," Hank repeated what he had said. He noticed the smile on Charles face disappeared. "You are a week pregnant, Charles."_

_It didn't make sense._

_There were so many things that had happened to him that didn't make sense. How could he lose his father he never met just to have a messed up stepfather? A step brother who hated him? And a mother who did nothing but drank all her sorrows away when they were still there for her once she was sober? The fact that he was a telepath. Or that he met someone like him who was hungry and alone?_

_Or even the fact that he had built something amazing with a man he felt so much emotions towards. Erik and him had recruited mutants and had began creating something that they both believed in. They wanted to take down the evil mutant who was causing trouble. Charles wanted to ease Erik's pain that Sebastian had inflicted in him. But his words did so little, he realized._

_Erik's goal was to destroy Sebastian. He wasn't going to settle for anything less. Charles understood why. He had seen Erik's memories. All Erik knew was pain. Charles had hoped that he knew more by how much they've grown close._

_Charles hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did two weeks ago._

_Looking into Hank’s mind he saw there was no lie. Hank and his countless tests were telling the truth._

_"How is this possible Hank?" Charles asked, no longer wanting to believe it all false. Maybe the tests were wrong, but Charles needed to be prepared if they hadn't been._

_Hank was telling him that he had a little life growing in his stomach._

_And Charles was going to enter a battlefield that he might not make it out of. He was no longer just risking his life. But he couldn't back down now._

_"My theory is that it's a secondary mutation, Charles. It's the only possible reason unless you're not a male, which I believe isn't it." Hank explained._

_Charles found that hard to believe. "I always thought I was different enough from the fact that I was a telepath, now I have another thing that makes me different from everyone else."_

_"Don't think of it that way, Charles. I know it's hard to believe, but...I mean there is proof that makes this theory true." Hank said._

_Charles raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Hank?"_

_Hank shrugged, "Well you can only make a child with two people, of course...Erik and you have gotten close, everyone has noticed. Sean has spread the rumor that you two have performed intercour-"_

_"Please let's not get into that?" Charles begged his dear friend. He placed a hand over the bridge of his nose, "...What do I do about this, Hank?"_

_"I'd advise you to not join us to Cuba...But that all brings you whether or not you're going to tell Erik. And then there's the question of whether or not you want the child, of course." Hank babbled._

_Charles shook his head and felt tears well up in his eyes, "I don't know what to do, H-Hank...I feel so lost."_

_Hank didn't know how to properly approach this situation his friend was going through. All he knew was that Charles needed a friend in this hard moment. After everything he's done for him, Hank could consider Charles as a best friend. Perhaps his only friend._

_He approached Charles and hugged him tightly. He didn't care if Charles's tears were wetting his shirt. For now, Charles was going to need support. Hank just wondered if the person, who Charles really needed, was going to give support or not._

Sebastian was dead, Charles knew. It had been Erik's goal to kill Sebastian and Charles could never blame him for that. Sebastian had been cruel and brutal to Erik; the man didn't deserve to get off like that without paying for everything he's done. But Charles knew there was something more that had been born inside of Erik. 

Erik wanted the humans to know that mutants were a part of this world and that they couldn't be rid of. Erik wanted the humans to pay for any pain they've inflicted upon mutants. This was easily proven by the fact that he was aiming the missiles back at the men who had sent them. 

Charles wished he could ease Erik's mind. He couldn't because of the helmet that was preventing him from communicating telepathy with Erik. There was no luck in trying to communicate with him that way. It didn't matter. He needed to stop Erik before he got blood on his hands. 

"Erik, please stop!" Charles begged as the missiles continued heading to the men in their battleships. "Erik, don't do this, please!" 

Erik was someone Charles grew to care about every since he found him trying to stop Sebastian. He grew closer to the man and ended up falling in love with him; not denying his sexuality anymore. He loved Erik, but he hadn't thought Erik had felt that way. 

He would've never guessed for them to end up sharing a kiss and then a week later actually making love. What they had done caused the little life in Charles's stomach to be conceived. Erik and him were going to have a baby. 

Perhaps this would stop what was going on in Erik's head? Maybe he needed something to stop this rate for? 

Charles had hoped that Erik would feel like he already had a family. Maybe the news of him having a child would make him see things differently? 

He didn't think it was something that everyone should know at the moment but he couldn't communicate with Erik at the moment as he wore that helmet. Charles had no luck with telling Erik what he found out two days ago. 

"Erik, I'm pregnant!" Charles shouted. 

Everything stopped. 

Everyone was looking at Charles's direction, both Charles's and Sebastian's team looking his way with shock. None of them had known of this, of course the only one who knew was Hank. Moira was even present to hear Charles's confession. She was shocked and surprised too, but not as surprised as the metal manipulator who had control of those missiles. 

Erik turned to look at Charles with confusion. 

"What...?" Erik muttered softly. 

All of the missiles exploded in the air and dropped into the ocean. Both sides had won; neither side dying. The mutants and humans were both alive thanks to Charles's confession. 

Erik approached Charles, "Charles, what did you say?" 

Charles gulped, hoping that Erik wouldn't be angry. "...A week ago I wasn't feeling too good...I had nausea and I was becoming so dizzy...I went to Hank and he took numerous tests, Erik...All of them came back with the same result." 

Erik shook his head, "But you're a man. Men can't...They can't get pregnant?" 

"I know, I know. Hank said that it was a second mutation I was born with. I had no clue about it...But it makes sense, Erik." Charles said, placing his trust in Hank. 

Erik eyed Charles's flat stomach, "We...We did this."

Charles didn't know if Erik's words were good or bad, but he didn't have time to ask or say something to Erik. He felt his vision go blurry all of a sudden. It was like he was having one of his dizzy spells all over again. He felt himself stumble back before he fell to the ground and his eyes closed shut. His world went black before he saw Erik catch him.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

He opened his eyes slowly as he regained consciousness. Charles knew he was in Hank’s laboratory when he saw the familiar ceiling. He had visited all of the rooms in the mansion, so he could easily recall which one belonged to whomever just by looking at the ceiling. Besides, he had visited Hank so many times and the whole room had become so familiar with him. Charles turned to his right to see Raven and Hank standing there.

Charles had expected that his dear sister would come to him and question him about everything. He knew Hank would be there to check what was wrong with him since he had fainted.

 _Cuba_ , Charles thought as he recalled what was happening before he had fainted.

“Raven…Where’s everyone?” Charles asked with fear. He wondered where Erik was. He knew there were no missiles after Erik had been distracted by the news.

Raven took Charles’s hand, “Don’t worry. Everyone is here, Charles—even Shaw’s team.”

Charles was appalled to hear that.

“What about Erik?” Charles was hoping that Erik hadn’t done anything reckless after Charles had given him the news he hadn’t thought he’d ever give him.

Hank was the one to answer this time, “He’s waiting outside. He thought that you’d want to see Raven’s face when you woke up…He’s waiting to hear from Raven.”

 _How kind of him,_ Charles thought as he smiled.

“And…How is the baby, Hank?” Charles asked as he refused to look down at his flat stomach. He doubted him fainting meant that he lost the child. He didn’t feel any pain in his abdomen, so he hoped everything was fine.

Hank chuckled, “The baby is fine, Charles, I promise. Fainting is normal during pregnancies, but you were also going through a stressful time.”

“Good…Good.” Charles muttered as he placed his free hand on his flat stomach. Everything was fine with the little one for now, but Charles needed to know how Erik was handling this.

Erik was either going to be a part of this or not. Charles wouldn’t let Erik come and go if he sought out his revenge he wanted. Charles wouldn’t let Erik harm their child that way.

“Do you want me to go get him?” Raven asked.

Charles looked up at her, “Raven…How you are dealing with this? I know this must be strange to understand. I didn’t even know about this, so…I can’t blame you if you don’t understand or agree—”

Raven placed a kiss on Charles’s hand that she was holding. “Don’t say stuff like that, Charles. We’re all different. I can change my appearance and you…Can have a baby.”

“I can do more than that too, you know?” Charles pointed out with narrowed eyes. He was happy to know that Raven was being her usual teasing-self. “I would like that though. I have to face him.”

Raven nodded, “I’ll be by the door in case he decides to do something stupid.” She let go of his hand and followed Hank outside of the room.

While he was alone with his child, Charles couldn’t stop himself from communicating with his baby.

 _I won’t let anyone hurt you, my dear. It’s going to be strange to have two males for parents, I know. It’s going to be even stranger that you’ll be surrounded by people who have special abilities and that one day, you’ll discover your own. You’ll always have me, no matter how many people today leave. I will never leave you, I promise, my love,_ Charles spoke telepathically as he placed his hands on his flat stomach.

He could feel his eyes go watery. Charles was blaming the hormones, but he couldn’t help but feel thankful that he had this little one. His life was going to be so different now that he was going to have a _baby_. He didn’t think he was ever going to become a parent or even fall in love—he had been proven wrong once he met Erik.

 _Speaking of the devil,_ Charles thought as he heard footsteps. He had to prepare himself for Erik’s reaction.

The man he had fallen in love with his was either going to accept it or not. Charles wouldn’t read Erik’s mind to know ahead what the man had decided. He couldn’t bear to think if Erik denied his own flesh and blood. Charles hoped this baby could have his or her parents with them throughout their entire life—Charles knew that Erik and he didn’t have that.

He prayed this little one could though.

“Charles,” Erik called out to the telepath lying on the bed. Charles could feel the nerves that were radiating from the man he loved.

Charles sighed, “I didn’t know, Erik…I didn’t have the slightest clue that I could ever have a child. Neither of us was aware, but…It is _my_ mutation.” He needed Erik to know that he didn’t blame him if he left.

Even though two people made a baby, Charles couldn’t help but blame himself for not knowing this. Ever since he was young, he knew he could read everyone’s mind and communicate with them telepathically. Perhaps he should have seen if he had a second mutation when he first met Hank while Erik and he were trying to recruit others?

“We both did this, Charles,” Erik said gently as he looked down at the telepath. Charles was relieved to see him out of the uniform Hank had made—it would only bring memories of what had occurred in Cuba. “Besides, it’s not _bad_ news.”

Charles didn’t have a clue to what Erik meant by that. Erik was aware that he also had a part in the action they had committed. He was delighted to see that Erik wasn’t blaming him for this though. He just wondered what Erik meant by that this wasn’t bad news to him. Did that mean he’d accept this child?

When he was little and would visit public places, he would see families; a man, a woman and their children. At the time, Charles hadn’t thought that he’d ever have all of that—he predicted he’d be bad at being a parent since he didn’t have the best caretakers with his abusive stepfather and drunk mother. It was when he met Erik and imagined for a moment what it would all be like to be with someone you loved and created a family with them. He hadn’t thought it’d actually come to fruition.

“What do y-you mean, Erik?” Charles asked as he sat up and turned directly towards Erik.

Erik shrugged, “We both can agree, I hope, that the only reason we did what we did was because of the fact that we had developed true feelings towards each other…I assume?”

Charles felt his cheeks flush. “E-Erik…”

“I don’t regret anything, Charles,” Erik answered with a small smile. He took Charles’s hands and held them gently. “Once upon a time, I had hoped I would have a life like this. I never thought about it after I met Shaw. What happened in Auschwitz…There was only rage and vengeance that filled my head.”

Charles frowned at the mentioning of Erik’s horrible, devastating past. “Shaw is dead, Erik. But I know you wish to do more now that he is dead. You want to show the humans that they’re wrong about us.”

He needed to remind Erik what he knew. Erik had aimed those missiles back at those men for a reason. Charles didn’t and wouldn’t accept Erik if he wished to set off on some expedition to teach humans different by killing them. Charles would stop Erik from massacring the human race as well as keeping him away from their child.

Charles didn’t blame Erik for how he felt towards human; he could never judge Erik for that. He disagreed with his way of proving the humans wrong. Charles would hope the humans would change their minds once they saw that good mutants would fight to protect them.

“I did…I would be lying if I said I wasn’t _still_ thinking about it, Charles.” Erik admitted. Charles knew Erik was telling the truth without having to read his mind. It scared him when Erik thought such things.

Charles shook his head, “I won’t let you do this, Erik. I won’t let our child have that kind of parent. I can’t do that to an innocent child, Erik, I—” He was shut up when Erik’s lips claimed his with a soft, passionate kiss.

Erik pulled away, “I don’t want to anymore, Charles, I swear.” Charles could see no lie in Erik’s words. Erik continued, “I took time to process this while you were still unconscious. Back in Cuba, when I was aiming those missiles back at the humans, I couldn’t help but imagine how _I_ wanted things to go.”

“How…How did you want things to go?” Charles asked in curiosity. He wondered if Erik’s imagination involved the X-Men they had cared for.

Erik’s fingers stroked Charles’s skin on his hands. “I thought maybe you’d agree with me once you read their minds. We would create an affiliation of powerful mutants, including our X-Men. I would hope you’d rule by my side and _maybe_ in time…We’d love like we did two weeks ago.”

Charles’s eyes had widened.

Erik had thought of a time where they would all be together, although not going down the path Charles supported, but they would all be together regardless of how they did things. Charles could see the picture Erik had painted in his head of how he would hope things would turn out.

The fact that Erik wished for them to “love like they did weeks ago” made Charles think of numerous things. Erik’s feelings were mutual the ones he felt for Erik. It all seemed too good to be true, but Charles couldn’t resist wanting to discuss more of it.

“You’re serious.” Charles whispered.

Erik nodded, “Of course I am.” He then eyed Charles’s flat stomach that was carrying something precious, “But bringing an innocent child into _that_ …Even I have to say it wouldn’t be right. I want our child to be safe, happy and loved. It’s best if our child stays away from that chaos.”

Charles smiled at what Erik was saying. He wouldn’t have ever expected it, but he was joyous to hear it. “You have to stay, Erik. This baby is going to need a father.”

Erik sat on the bed and leaned close to Charles, “I wasn’t going to even consider leaving the baby or you. I happen to love you both.”

 _This is unexpected, but the best thing that could ever happen,_ Charles thought with tears in his eyes as Erik kissed him again.

He heard Erik’s thoughts, _I swear to you, Charles, I will never leave you. I will never leave our child either._

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, pulling him a bit closer, _Thank you, Erik...I love you._

 _I love you too, liebling,_ Erik thought.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

After Erik and Charles had agreed what they were going to do other things were made official as well. Erik had gone to assist Azazel and Janos by getting Emma out of her prison. Erik had witnessed Azazel tell Emma something. Of course he did warn the female telepath to behave and that they were no longer fighting since Shaw was dead. 

Erik couldn't help but feel slightly amazed that Emma was as cold as stone when he told her of Shaw's fate. 

_"He didn't even attempt to save me," Emma said as they headed towards the mansion. "Charles and you better be competent in leading."_

Raven had wanted to go on missions with Emma, Azazel (Charles noticed how close his sister was getting to the mutant) and Janos. Angel had decided to stick with everyone else. Azazel had surprised everyone when he disappeared and reappeared with someone familiar. 

Hank, Sean, Raven and Alex ran to embrace Darwin tightly. Alex had burst into tears because he had thought he had killed Darwin because it had been his powers Shaw had used against Darwin. Azazel and Janos had explained that they didn't kill other mutants and weren't too happy with what Shaw had tried pulling off. 

Since Darwin's powers were to adapt, he didn't really die. Azazel had helped by teleporting him elsewhere so Shaw wouldn't he was still alive. Now that Shaw was dead and everyone was in a reunion at the moment, Azazel believed it was best for Darwin to return. 

The only one who hadn't been aware of this was Angel. She was as shocked as the X-Men when she saw Darwin appearing before their eyes. She had wanted to embrace him too but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Darwin had tried to save her from a mistake and his life had been at cost. Angel felt it was her fault. Darwin had noticed the lack of Angel coming to him, but he let it go.

Moira was going to return back to the CIA but she didn't want her memories erased as Charles advised it'd be for the best. She had said it was probably best for Charles to not use his powers too often due to the baby. Erik agreed and it was settled. Moira would keep her memories and like that they had been erased and would continue with her work for the CIA. 

Things had seem to be going good. Then again there was a pregnant male who would be going through the things pregnant women went through.

Charles figured his pregnancy would be like any pregnant woman's pregnancy. He would have cravings and his mood would change from second to second. He was likely going to become emotionally sensitive and then could possibly snap at the smallest thing. He was fearing for that.

Charles would later on come to wonder how everyone could deal with him during his pregnancy. 

He had just been watching something on the television when a commercial for abused pets all over around the world. Instantly he began sobbing hardly as if he had watched Erik be murdered right in front of him. Alex had left the kitchen when he entered the living room and spotted Charles. 

"What's wrong, Professor?" Alex questioned as he sat on Charles's right side on the couch. He noticed the sad commercial. "Oh." 

Charles turned to him, " _Oh_? That's all you can say, Alex? These innocent creatures are being abused by sick, tormented bastards who should burn in Hell!" 

 _Damn_ , _don't_ _mess_ _with_ _someone_ _pregnant_ , Alex thought as he exhaled deeply and crossed his arms.

Alex had been volunteered as tribute to any jobs needing to be done. Hank was in his laboratory doing something science-y that Alex knew he probably wouldn't understand a damn thing about. Sean and Erik were helping Darwin and Angel settle into the mansion. Raven, Azazel, Emma and Janos had left on a mission. So that left him with whatever job was left. 

Watch over the pregnant mutant. 

Alex was so tempted to drag Hank out of his laboratory just so he could suffer with him. Of course they would assign him for pregnancy babysitting. He was the one who would get easily ticked off. Someone just really wants to see him use his powers today. 

He would have to accept his fate and just babysit pregnant Charles for now. 

For some reason he watched the commercial too, this time thinking about being in Charles's shoes. He watched as he saw beaten up dogs and cats and suddenly he felt so sad all of a sudden. It felt like his heart was hurting. The poor animals who couldn't defend themselves. 

Who the hell would do such a cruel thing and harm an innocent baby?

Tears trailed down his cheeks and he tried to make sure Charles wouldn't notice. Damn. He really hated being the one to babysit Charles. What had be been thinking? What had anyone been thinking? 

"Y-you're...You're crying, Alex!" Charles exclaimed in surprise as he turned completely to look at Alex. Just as he had claimed, Alex had tears in his eyes. 

"No...I am _not_." Alex was going to rage havoc on everyone once he saw them again. It was their fault that he had been placed into this unfortunate situation. 

He really hated his situation. 

"Yeah you are!" Charles insisted before smiling happily before hugging Alex tightly. "It's okay, Alex, it's okay."

Alex groaned. He really, really, REALLY hated this. 

"What's going on?" Alex felt like attacking Hank at that moment. At least he didn't have to go to the man's laboratory and drag him out. He wasn't alone either which Alex was grateful for. 

Charles looked up at Hank, "Alex is crying, Hank." 

"No I'm not!" Alex claimed. The last person he wanted to cry in front of was Hank. He liked the tall blue beast, before and after the transformation. No one knew that but Darwin and Sean. 

He hadn't meant for the two to find out but he had told them. After Darwin returned Alex was delighted and the adapting boy could see there was something bothering Alex.

" _There's something wrong," Darwin had pointed out as they sat on Alex's bed in his room. Darwin cared too much for everyone. Who could hate a guy like that? "Tell me."_

Finding out that Darwin was well and alive had changed so many things. Angel probably would have continued missions with Emma, Janos, Azazel and Raven if it wasn't for Darwin. 

Without even mentioning Angel's change, Alex had seen things differently. They all had thought that Darwin was gone and he had blamed himself partially for Darwin's supposed death. 

Fighting with the others had been a risk. When he was fighting alongside Hank, who he had a crush on, was even more affective to him. The fact that there were humans were about to throw missiles at them or that they might die at the hand of Shaw, had frightened him.

Hank had saved him from Azazel while they had been in Cuba. They were on the same team and didn't get along (due to Alex's _attempts_ at trying to show his feelings) but Hank didn't hesitate. 

Alex didn't think Hank's lack of uncertainty meant something beyond context. Just because Hank saved him and still treated him kindly didn't mean he liked him back. It sounded a bit too good to be true, the blonde realized.

Long story short he had told Darwin how he felt about Hank. He loved Hank's sparkling sea blue eyes that were now yellow (he still loved Hank's eyes.) He loved Hank's smile. He loved how Hank looked handsome in his glasses. Hank might not have liked them but Alex loved his large feet. 

Hank might hate his new form but Alex loved it as he loved Hank's human form. Alex's feelings didn't change for Hank, they just became stronger. Looking human or blue, Alex still loved Hank. 

As he had before, Hank's shy demeanor was present. His smile was as sincere and beautiful like before. The kindness in his heart never left either. Alex wanted Hank as long as his heart never changed. 

Sean had happened to eavesdrop and Alex explained it to him. He threatened him to not speak a word to anyone else about this secret of his. 

Alex didn't know how he was ever going to confess his feelings to the tall, furry blue nerd. He had come to the conclusion that he might just never do it.

"Isn't it horrible what those sickening bastards do, Hank?" Charles cried as he kept watching the commerical. He moved his hands around as if expecting a box of tissues to be nearby.

Instead of running back to his lab (which would have been the right choice, in Alex's opinion), Hank took a seat at one of the cushion chairs. At least Alex didn't feel so alone in babysitting pregnant Charles. 

"Animals endure similar circumstances as we mutants face," Hank noted as if teaching a class about mutations. "Like us, animals are innocent and do not intend on harming others unless being provoked." 

Alex was just grateful for the commerical finally ending. Of course that didn't mean Hank would stop jibber-jabbering. Charles was still in tears and agreed with everything Hank was stating.

Not that Alex didn't agree but he would have rather been locked in the bunker practicing on his powers than being with the emotional Charles and informative Hank.

He loved Charles like a parent and Hank more than a friend but he felt like taking a gun and pulling the trigger. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

_Charles is pregnant._

Those three words were still slowly growing onto him. He had already told the telepath that he loved him and the child they were going to have; he didn't regret saying that. Erik didn't hate the idea, it was still something he had to get used to though.

Males getting pregnant hadn't even been something Erik thought existed. Then again humans never anticipated mutants. Male pregnancies were no different than a simple mutation. 

In the world only females were the carriers of the beings on Earth. Hank didn't mind giving a lecture on the mutation of males having a womb and being able to carry a child as long as there was sperm from another male.

"It's quite magnificent, actually," Hank had expressed his feelings that day when Sean had been curious. "This mutation not only gave Charles a womb but eggs like a woman has." 

Alex quivered at Hank's words. He didn't need to know what was in Charles body that allowed him to create mini mutants with Erik. He didn't want the image of Charles and Erik doing it in his head either. 

Sean's reaction was different from Alex's, "Is the baby going to explode out of the Professor? He is a guy...Right?" 

"He's 100% a male, Sean." Darwin replied.

Sean still looked confusion, "But how—" Hank cut him off. 

"Whatever Charles's mutation includes is uncertain for now," Hank began to answer Sean's question. "Charles may possibly develop a birthing canal in his later months of pregnancy for all we know."

Raven expressed her emotions with a disgusted expression, "Ew...I don't need to know or think about _that_ about my brother." 

"Neither do I." Alex appeared more disgusted than Raven. 

Darwin sent Alex an amused look, "What happens if there's an issue?" Erik glowered at him for putting such concerning thoughts in his head. Darwin gulped.

"As in the birthing process?" Darwin nodded at Hank's question. The blue furry teen shrugged, "A cesarean-section will need to be performed." 

Erik didn't like the sound of Charles having to be cut open. Charles being pregnant was a worry on its own and now this? He knew Hank would not hesitate to help Charles. He trusted Hank out of any other doctor (though the boy wasn't one.) 

Hank would be able to perform the C-section. 

Emma entered the room with Janos and Azazel, "Have you ever performed a C-section before, sugar?" 

No one was unfazed by the appearance of the three mutants. 

"N-no..." Hank admitted, looking down shamefully.

Alex was the first to defend the other, "I bet he can learn and he able to perform one." Hank looked up and stared at him.

Angel spoke up, "What about the other necessities the Professor will need?" When everyone looked at her, she continued, "You know like an ultrasound or prenatal vitamins?" 

"Prenatal vitamins work on human women I don't know if it's the same for pregnant _male_ mutants." Hank said, looking at the girl. 

Raven imagined a picture of the baby, "Okay, what about an ultrasound? That's pretty necessary." 

Erik agreed with Raven. They needed to make sure the baby was fine. He had been worried when Charles had fainted after Cuba. He didn't want to even think about it, but what if something else happened? 

They needed to monitor the baby.

Hank agreed with the metal manipulator and shape-shifter, "It is." Ultrasounds would help out with checking up on the baby. "I can build one but I'm unsure about the gel they use." 

An idea popped into Emma's and Raven's head. The same one actually.

"I can pose as a doctor and sneak out some bottles."

"Or I can go in and manipulate a doctor to get me a few." 

Both female mutants looked at each other with determined eyes. It nearly felt like a competition due to the tension that could be felt.

Sean pointed at the red skinned mutant that terrified him, "Or he could teleport in and out within seconds with the gel?" 

"Getting in doesn't matter," Erik eyed all three of the mentioned mutants. His main concern was getting the necessary items. "We just need to get enough of it." 

Erik couldn't see how everyone was either shocked or content about his decision in taking the father role (he did help create the baby with Charles.) Shaw's team had reacted the same way as the teens had.

They all were aware of Erik's goal of proving to the human race when he killed Sebastian and nearly killed the soldiers. A killer mutant to a loving father? It was a shocker to everyone how quick Erik's mind had changed. 

It was for the best, everyone realized.

"Ready for a trip, Azazel?" Emma turned to the teleporter, a wide smile plastered on her face. Azazel gave a small nod and waved before teleporting.

All that remained was the scent of sulfur. The process of the ultrasound was now finished.

"The Professor is resting up, isn't he?" Sean asked, looking at Erik who had been with Charles last. Erik nodded at the redhead. 

Simply Charles and him were going to finally see their baby. They were aware of its existence since they knew Charles was pregnant. It'd be different 

They'd get to see their son or daughter before birth. And they'd get more than one chance to do it, leaving them excited for the later months to come.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Hank had headed to his lab to work on the ultrasound by the time Azazel returned with the gel. While Hank was building the ultrasound, Erik had gone upstairs to spend some time with Charles who had been enduring morning sickness and mood swings that caused exhaustion.

Emma and Janos disappeared somewhere with Azazel following them with his teleportation. Angel and Raven had exited the room as well, claiming to have a "girl talk" when they left the room. 

Now it was just Darwin, Sean and Alex in the living room. It felt like deja vu to Alex. It reminded him of the day he had told Darwin and Sean about how he felt towards Hank.

"How's it going with Beast, _Beauty_?" Darwin asked mischievously. Sean burst into laughter at the reference.

Alex disapproved of the comment but he refused to humor Darwin. Right now was the moment he questioned whether telling him was worst than telling Sean. 

Darwin was enjoying this.

"Ha ha, very funny," Alex rolled his eyes. 

"The way you defended Hank pointed out how you're so into him, dude." Sean had stopped laughing a few seconds ago.

Alex didn't hesitate to defend the blue furry teen. At the time his skills were being questioned and he had pitched a hand by reminding everyone how smart Hank was. 

What could he say? Liking someone did this to him. 

It wasn't like he was incorrect. Hank was a fast learner. Building the ultrasound and learning how to perform a C-section wouldn't take him as long as it took everyone else to do it. 

Erik didn't like humans (apparently) so Hank would be handed down the role of the doctor in Charles's pregnancy. Alex thought it was smart. Undoubtedly Hank could do that. 

"You should hang with him a bit more." Darwin advised, breaking the small silence that had grown in the atmosphere. 

The idea would have sounded superb if Alex hadn't already inserted the idea that he hated Hank. Whether the other thought this or not, Alex knew his jokes weren't favorable. His main reason hadn't been to pick on Hank.

Alex realized his way of expressing his emotions wasn't ideal. 

Besides, as crazy as it sounded, would Hank even want him? Hank may think his mutation sucked but Alex despised his. It had taken him time to get a hand on the wheel, but Alex still worried about it. His powers were _dangerous_.

"I teased Hank a lot when we left the CIA," Alex admitted to Darwin. Last time they were there they had thought Darwin was dead. "I don't think he'd be interested in someone that could be described as a bully, Darwin." 

Hating someone you liked was a normal gesture, Alex had come to terms with. Many people had done it so many times, he wasn't the first and definitely not the last. It was only Hank he teased and he didn't _hate_ the guy. 

Not only falling for the nerd but Alex learned to envy him. Before Hank had gone blue, he was self-conscious about his feet. On some days, which were many, Alex would give anything to not have his mutation. 

Discovering his powers hadn't been an enjoyable memory. 

His past before solitary confinement hadn't been full of good memories. His parents dying, losing Scott in foster care and figuring out his powers was horrible. Alex had wondered if he was damned for the longest time.

Alex had discovered his powers when he was in eighth grade. Some high schoolers had been bullying him when it had happpened. Verbal attacks had become physical and his powers were triggered. 

With those high schoolers dead and the cops coming to investigate, his foster family had given up on him. It was either the streets or solitary confinement; he got to pick his poison. 

Though it had been self-defense he still felt shaken up by it. He saw how dangerous he was to the world. Who would want to be around him if they knew what he could do? It was for the best. Less people hurt or in worse conditions.

"Things have changed. Cuba happened," Darwin still attempted to persuade Alex into being around Hank. "I think you have a shot." 

Alex narrowed his eyes at the latter, "What gives you _that_ idea, Darwin?" He didn't know why anyone would think he had a chance with Hank.

Darwin grinned, "I can see you two as a perfect match, what about you, Sean?" He turned to the redhead who had found interest elsewhere.

"I know nothing about love." Sean admitted. He didn't feel qualified to answer that question.

Darwin ignored Sean's words, "Why don't you try at least? Trying never hurts anyone." 

Alex didn't know why Darwin was determined to help him with his love life (that didn't exist.) He couldn't help but wonder abour Darwin's. 

One would be a fool if they didn't notice Darwin's and Angel's stares across the room. Alex believed it had all began back at the CIA. Darwin didn't hesitate to save Angel from the stupid decision of siding with Sebastian. 

"Why don't you go work things out with Angel?" Alex asked, keeping his eyes on Darwin. Sean smirked at this.

Darwin had been taken back by this, "I don't have a clue about what you're referring to, Alex." He was flustered.

"Oh really?" Alex knew that was bull. Darwin just didn't want to open that can of worms. He challenged the other, "I'll hang out with Hank if you talk to Angel."

It took the mutant a minute to answer but he did. "Deal." He rose from where he at between Alex and Sean, "But there's nothing for Angel and I to talk about." 

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, Darwin." Alex wasn't going to start believing in itty bitty white lies. 

When Darwin left Sean had decided to remind Alex of the challenge he had come up with.

"That means you have a date with Beast." Sean chuckled when he saw Alex's annoyed face. He got up, "Shall I escort you to your carriage?" 

Alex felt like flipping off the other but refrained from doing so. Instead he decided to creeping out the redhead.

"Should I get Azazel in here?" He smirked when he saw Sean's eyes widen. He kept going, "You guys can play cards...How about hide-and-seek? Sounds fun to me." 

"YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!" Sean screamed in fear, knowing not to use his abilities at this moment. 

In the end Sean ended up following him to Hank's laboratory. Alex didn't mind. It meant that he wouldn't be talking about anything serious with Hank. He had agreed to hang around his crush not confess to him so it'd be okay. 

Just as Hank had said he'd be doing, the blue furry mutant had been working on the ultrasound. Specifically he was looking at pictures of what they looked like while sketching out a prototype of what his would look like. 

"Hey," Alex greeted the other. 

Hank didn't flitch or move from what he was doing. He muttered out a small, "hello" back before continuing. 

Alex felt hopeless. What was he supposed to talk about with Hank? It's not like science interested him. They couldn't talk about that. He could let Hank blabber about that and he'd be fine, honestly. 

Sean was present so it wasn't like he could watch Hank's lips. It would be something he'd have to do later.

"Dude, is it just me or is that Azazel guy freaky?" Sean approached Hank, placing an arm on his shoulder. 

Sean's fear of Azazel had been present since Cuba. Alex thought the mutant's powers were cool but appearing and disappearing at anytime was a bit unsettling. 

It could also be because Azazel literally looks like the Devil, which fuels a big portion of the fear. 

So far Azazel seemed like a friendly, nice guy. He didn't hesitate to get the gel or help out. Getting used to Shaw's team would be something everyone would need to get used to. 

"Teleportation is an enthralling capability, but he is our former enemy," Hank voiced out his opinion on Azazel. "Why do _you_ think he's freaky, Sean?" 

Sean looked at Hank as if he had spoken another language, "He looks like Satan, dude! I cannot be the only one who thinks this." 

"Azazel doesn't have horns though." Hank protested.

It was unfortunate but Alex felt like he was getting nowhere. During the whole time Sean had just yapped on about Azazel and he terrified him. Hank would have an answer whether it was advice on not to be afraid of the mutant or to become friends with him.

An hour had passed since Sean and him had entered Hank's laboratory when Sean had brought up an interesting topic. 

"By the way, you guys think the Professor and Erik are the only ones shagging?" Sean asked as he tapped on one of the vials filled with a neon green liquid.

Alex had taken a seat at Hank's main table while the furry mutant kept working on the ultrasound. Five minutes ago, Azazel had teleported inside to put the gel bottles in Hank's laboratory. 

 _That's gross to think_ , Alex thought as the image of Erik and Charles doing it came in his head. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Pure curiosity." Sean raised his hands in surrender as if he had just insulted Alex. "What do you think, Hank?" 

Hank didn't stop working, "I think you're insane." Alex grinned at that. Whatever came out of Sean's mouth couldn't be from a sane person. "What made you ask that?" 

"Why?" Sean tilted his head.

Alex teased the boy with a effortless shrug, "Pure curiosity." 

"Angel and Raven are having a _girl talk_. Girls always talk about the guys they like, you know?" Sean explained as if he knew everything about what girls talked about when they were alone

Alex found out early that maybe he wouldn't ever be a good candidate for someone to love Hank. One person he connected perfectly with was Raven. At first he thought of it as a best friend relationship but Charles told him that they met in the very beginning.

_"Raven and Hank are good friends, aren't they?" Alex asked Charles one time when they were practicing in the bunker._

_Hank had been in the lab._

_"They are very close. By the time they spend with each other one might think they were...." Charles stopped within seconds. "Lovers." He said in regret._

_When Charles said close all Alex could think about was Raven and Hank being together. Sad thoughts entered his mind and Charles heard them as clear as if they had been spoken aloud._

_Charles explained that they met in the beginning and were close friends, not including what else they may be. Alex thought he had lost the race he didn't even know he was in._

Even now he thought perhaps Raven and Hank could be something. It wouldn't surprise him if they ended up becoming official. Raven seemed to understand Hank more than anyone else. Everyone just wanted someone who could love and understand them. 

If Raven could do that for Hank than that had to be good right? Though it may he good it didn't mean Alex had to be in love with the plan. 

"I think Angel and Darwin have a thing for each other," Sean continued on with the topic he had brought up.

Hank narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think that?" He went back to the ultrasound. 

"Darwin didn't hesitate to save her from Shaw." Sean pointed out the first piece of evidence. 

"Angel wasn't in danger." Alex remembered Angel trying to convince them that it wasn't a bad idea to side with Sebastian. "In the end she came back to us."

Hank interjected, "They haven't really talked to each other since we arrived back from Cuba. Janos and her didn't even have a clue that Azazel was hiding him." 

"Another reason to like Azazel, Sean." Alex said as Sean didn't appear moved by the fact. He still looked scared witless as if Azazel would appear.

"Even if there's something with Angel and Darwin it isn't our business, Sean." Hank ended the topic of both mutants.

That didn't stop Sean.

"How about you and Raven?" Alex feared that Sean would bring that up. Now he didn't have to wish he wouldn't since he mentioned it.

Hank wasn't affected by Sean's words and replied while working, "What about Raven and I?"

Sean grinned at Alex before looking back at the scientist, "Well, I thought you guys were close...There's nothing going on?"

If looks could kill Sean would be on dead on the floor by now. Alex wasn't enjoying this one bit. He wished he had Azazel's powers and could teleport out of there.  

"Raven and I are just friends." If Hank was trying to convince someone of this it wasn't going to work on Alex. 

Officially day one of trying to get close to Hank has become a complete failure, Alex decided.

 _Absolutely hopeless_ , Alex thought with his heart aching. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

It didn't take long for Hank to finish up the ultrasound. By the time he was finished it was about thirteen weeks (perfect time for the first ultrasound.) 

Charles noticed the change the baby was making in his daily routine. It was all alien to him. There were specific things he couldn't do because of the little life growing inside his stomach. 

In spite of the fact that he was in the beginning of his pregnancy, Charles would touch his stomach every five seconds. It became a habit despite his stomach still flat. He guessed anyone who had been pregnant did this too. 

"This is going to be cold," Hank said after applying the gel on Charles's stomach that now had a visible bump.

Erik and him rushed to the laboratory so they could see their child. Charles didn't need to read Erik's mind to know that there were cheery thoughts in his head. Happiness was radiating off of his beloved.

They just were going to get to see something beautiful and their nerves were on fire.

As Charles laid his back on the bed, Erik held his right hand as he sat on a chair next to the bed. Erik's eyes were glued to the ultrasound that would reveal something extraordinary.

 _I'm assuming all fathers and mothers endure this ecstatic emotion at moments such as these,_ Erik thought merrily in his head.

Charles beamed at Erik's excitement, _Yes, I believe so, Erik_. 

"This bliss feels phenomenal!" Erik expressed his thoughts aloud, causing Hank to flinch a bit. Erik looked at Charles, "I'm guessing you feel the same, liebling?"

Just as Hank got the tool he needed to put on top of Charles's stomach, the telepath replied back. 

"I'm happy, Erik. I really am." He couldn't lie to the man he loved. Erik discarded his previous goals to stay with him and their baby. "I bet it'll feel euphoric when I see-" 

Hank interrupted Charles, "There it is!" There was joy in his tone as he stared at the screen. Erik and Charles looked too.

A wave of emotions came to Charles faster than a speeding bullet. Without warning, he felt something growing within him. He wanted to get closer to the screen to allow his fingers to touch it. As if having his child inside of him wasn't enough closeness.

Charles had felt love by the teens, Raven and Erik. It was all a different type of love: the teens saw his as a parent figure, Raven was his sister and Erik was his soulmate. The love between the baby and him was otherworldly. It was indescribable. 

It was _beautiful_. 

He wished that he didn't have to wait months before the baby was born. He wanted the baby now so he could love and care for it. Charles had known he was growing to love the baby but seeing him or her on the screen only fueled the love. 

While Hank and Erik were looking at the screen in fascination, Charles could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. It wasn't the mood swings this time. It was something more.

An unforgettable, indescribable memory that would remain in his head till he died.

"That's our baby, liebling." Erik said, his eyes on the screen and he gently squeezed Charles's hand. Things couldn't get better.

The baby could be seen on the screen. At just three months, the baby could be seen. The baby's body could be seen. Charles felt like crying when he saw his baby's little hands and toes curled. 

"During this time, the baby is nearly done developing the rest of their organs and limbs," Hank said as he used his right index finger to point at the screen. "Right now, the baby's brain is developing fast as all do." 

A tear fell down Erik's right cheek, "It's beautiful, our son or daughter." 

Charles agreed with Erik entirely.

Afterwards Hank got them a copy of their first sonogram. The couple left the laboratory, not having the will to look away from the black and white picture in their hands. 

Nothing else mattered at that moment. They just wanted to be with each other as they took in what was really happening to them. Months would pass and they would he taking care of their little son or daughter.

Once they made it to the bedroom they shared, Erik and Charles sat on the bed. Charles held the sonogram with his head resting on Erik's shoulder. Erik had an arm wrapped around Charles to keep him close.

"Can you believe it, Erik?" Charles's tone nearly as quiet as a whisper _. We're going to be parents_. 

Erik was just as in love with the idea as Charles was, "I know." 

Erik felt ashamed for thinking vengeance tasted better than anything else. Ever since he met Sebastian all he had in his life was rage and the desire to see Sebastian dead. He even once thought that humans should pay for not accepting mutants. 

All of those goals were meaningless. There was something far more precious than all of that hate. It was pure happiness. 

Erik realized that type of euphoria was only there when he was with Charles and the teens. Now it was with the baby as well. A long time ago it had been his family before they had been taken from him. 

Having a family of his own, Erik could see that his own family would be happy for him. It brought tears to his eyes knowing his parents were grandparents and Ruth an aunt. He would have wished that they could be here. 

They could meet Charles and the teens; the important people in his life at the moment.

They could meet his child.

 _They're watching us now, love_ , Charles's voice entered his mind. 

If the telepathy bothered him before it didn't anymore. When Charles and him communicated that way he felt like they were closer. Only they knew what each other were talking about. They could be in their own world.

"Do you ever wonder what it's going to be like with a child running around the mansion?" Erik asked Charles. Raven and him had been living in here by themselves for so long. 

Charles stroked the sonogram, "The only time there had been children was when Cain, Raven and I were younger. I had been born and raised here unlike the both of them." 

Everyone was happy for them which was relaxing. There would be changes in everyone once the baby arrived. They all would see things differently. It reminded him of when his parents prepared for Ruth's birth.

A tear nearly escaped from his right eye if it weren't for the thought of his son or daughter. 

Erik didn't have a clue what they were going to call the baby but Charles and him would probably come across that bridge sooner or later. They might even just save the naming for when the baby was born. It didn't matter either way. 

He didn't think he'd want any of his children to be named after his parents or sister; it'd be too painful. Maybe as a middle name which would be okay. Who knows? They'd cross that bridge when they come to it. 

"I love you, Erik," Charles said softly with his eyes closed. Erik guessed his beloved had read his mind. 

Erik smiled. "I love you, liebling." He eyed the small baby bump on Charles, "I love you as well, schatz." He was excited for what was to come.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Ever since she decided to stay back at the mansion, she's been observing everything that's all happened so far. Sometimes it was hard to realize how events occurred at such an unbelievable speed. One moment she's in Shaw's team and the next second she's with the ones who had took her out of the life as a stripper.

Angel couldn't say she she wasn't thankful for what Charles and Erik had done for her. She didn't love the life she had. No one accepted her for what she was so she left before they got to decide what they wanted to do with her. 

Her dream wasn't to degrade herself by showing off her body for money. What made her stay was that no one looked at her the way her family and friends had.

Maybe it was because they didn't know she was a mutant. Maybe it was because nothing really mattered to them but her body at the moment. 

Angel didn't love her life but she believed things could be worst. Some humans despised mutants to the core that they became violent. She could be dead or homeless on the streets. 

For the longest time all she imagined was living her life doing the same thing every day. She never anticipated the life she had now all because Erik and Charles found her. There was guilt that she followed Shaw and his team.

Shaw's words seemed too good to be true.

It took finding out that Charles's was pregnant that Shaw was a maniac. How it would have been horrible if Shaw had won. And Darwin was alive. Shaw would likely punish Azazel and then kill Darwin for real this time.

She realized she made a mistake and just being around everyone made her see that. She was shocked when Raven wanted to talk to her. Angel thought she would be livid. Angel felt happy that she had been welcomed back.

Angel knew she was where she was supposed to be. 

Raven had taken her spot of heading on missions which she didn't mind. While the four were gone, Angel felt like she needed to take piecing her life together. She wanted to make the right decisions now. 

While she was sitting on the couch reading a book, Sean jumped on the right of her. Angel flinched by the sudden arrival.

"You scared me, Sean." Angel said as she noticed Sean looked like he was in deep thought. "What's wrong?" 

Sean kept his eyes straightforward, "I'm guessing there's love in the air." He turned to her with a smirk, "Wouldn't you agree?" 

 _Love in the air_. 

Raven told her the same thing when they had talked in her room. Angel had no clue what they were going to discuss until those words left her mouth. 

_"What are you talking about, Raven?" Angel questioned the blue skinned girl, oblivious to who she was referring to._

_Raven replied, "Look at Charles and Erik. And it's not only them! I swear Hank and Alex are meant to be."_

_Angel hadn't really noticed anything about Alex or Hank mainly because the last time she had saw them Alex was teasing Hank about his big feet. She guessed a bond had grown when she bailed on them._

_Alex defending Hank's intelligence about the ultrasound could be a hint, she believed._

_"But really, I'm kind of thinking about Darwin and you." Raven said with mischief in her eyes._

_Angel didn't know what to think at that moment. Her mind hadn't even crossed Darwin during the time of Raven's and her discussion._

_"Raven, I don't know what you're referring to." Angel said._

_Raven didn't look convinced and they began talking about how things in the mansion would change after Erik's and Charles's baby was born._

Angel finally realized what Raven had been talking about at the time. Angel stayed back at the mansion without wanting to follow Raven's path and go on missions. Now that she was living there she saw all of them every day. 

She figured that everyone would have a grudge on her due to her decision she made. Charles and Erik announced to everyone that they were to accept Shaw's team and treat them likely family. She couldn't help but feel grateful that they didn't hate her. 

Ever since she made her choice to stay, they all have treated her kindly. She believed she had control over her mutation unlike others but practice did no harm. During her free time she was usually around Sean, Darwin and Alex. 

Charles was focused on his baby and Erik was focused on both of them. Hank was in his laboratory creating all sorts of inventions. Though she didn't see much of the other three, she found it fun spending time with Sean, Darwin and Alex. 

Darwin and Sean secretly told her that Alex was totally pinning over Hank (something Raven shared with her before.) She didn't pry into anyone's business, but if she had heard it twice by now it had to be true. 

"What do you mean love is in the air? Have Hank and Alex finally gotten together?" Angel questioned the red haired mutant. 

Sean grinned, "Not yet, I was referring to you and Da-" He was cut off when he felt someone shove his shoulder.

"Now, now Sean, I think Alex was calling you," Darwin interrupted their conversation. 

Angel smiled while Sean wriggled his eyebrows. 

"Of course," Sean winked at Angel and got up from the couch. He patted Darwin shoulder, "Good luck, man." He left the room.

Darwin rolled his eyes as Angel giggled at Sean's nonsense. 

"Do you know what goes on in his head? I try to figure out." Darwin said as he took Sean's seat next to Angel.

Angel shrugged, "No clue, but I'm guessing that's for someone else to figure out and not _us_." 

Darwin nodded. He eyed the book in Angel's hand, "What are you reading?" 

Angel glanced at the cover of her book, "It's a second copy of _The Rats_ by James Herbert." 

Darwin's eyes widened, "Um...Isn't that a horror novel?" 

"Yeah, but I'm trying to understand why Charles likes it so much. He's been reading this." Angel explained. 

"I guess the professor can read what he wishes, I'd worry about weird dreams though." Darwin said, keeping his eyes in the book. "What's it about so far?" 

Angel shuddered, "Rats. Giant rats. Rats attacking. People being bit by rats. People being _devoured_ by giant rats." 

"Wow," Darwin was taken back by how Charles or anyone could read that. "That's some book just by hearing you describe it." 

Angel placed a piece of paper in the book and closed it. She glanced at the window, "It's a beautiful day and I think I've had enough about rats today. How about we go outside?"

"I'm down for a walk." Darwin agreed. Angel took the book with her. She wouldn't dare to leave it lying around where it could possibly get damaged. 

Besides, she was still reading it now matter how the whole thing about giant rats freaked her out. 

As she walked right beside Darwin outside, Angel felt in high spirits. Excluding the fact that Darwin was alive, their friendship could grow. Raven had pointed out something she hadn't noticed under weeks had passed since she was back with the X-Men. 

She did have feelings for Darwin. 

Back before she went along with Shaw, they had just been friends. Seeing Darwin wanting to go with Shaw (though it being fake) had brought her a bit of content since someone she knew would be following along with her. At least she wouldn't be alone.

It was different when it was revealed to just be a cover up for what was actually happening. Darwin protected her as Alex was going to kill Shaw and his team. Angel had been startled when Darwin held her as if she were some damsel in distress.

She was aware of the decision she was making, though it wasn't the right one. The fact that someone would do whatever to keep her out of something bad amazed her. 

No one would have done that for her. Once her family found out what she was they wanted nothing to do with her. They wouldn't have protected her at all. None of her old human friends would have either.

Darwin did though. And he nearly lost his life because of it. 

Maybe their friendship would never be the same, but Angel hoped there would at least be one. She could see Darwin was a kind-hearted, gentleman that was caring to his friends whom he considered family. 

Angel had fallen for him due to his personality. Although he was a very attractive man and his mutation was fascinating, she was more focused on his kind soul. 

They ended up underneath one of the large trees in the humongous backyard of the mansion. There was no blanket but they still lied on their backs as they looked up at the tree. They could barely see the clouds so it's not like they could try to see what shapes they made.

What made the moment nice was the peaceful, relaxing silence. Angel loved that Darwin and her could be in silence and not find it awkward.

"What do you think the baby is going to be?" Darwin asked with his eyes closed. 

Angel replied, "It's just a guess, but I'm saying it's going to be a girl." 

Darwin grinned, "Why do you think a girl?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because there's more boys than girls at the mansion." Angel said. 

Darwin nodded, lifting his fingers to count the members of the X-Men, "Six boys and three girls. That is an unequal amount of genders." 

"What do you think?" Angel asked as she turned her head to look at him. 

Darwin opened his eyes and turned to face Angel. His eyes were looking directly into hers, "Um...I'm saying it's going to be a boy." 

"Why?" Angel didn't look away. 

Darwin thought for a second before replying, "I don't know...Perhaps it's just a feeling?" 

Angel finally looked away from Darwin's eyes and up at the tree leaves and branches. It felt right just looking into Darwin's eyes. But she couldn't think that way since Darwin and her didn't have that kind of relationship.

She had no right to think of Darwin that way. She already admitted to herself that she liked Darwin, but she shouldn't be thinking of them as a couple. Darwin has never expressed that the feelings were mutual.

"Want to have a bet?" Darwin asked as he sat up and looked down at Angel. 

Angel avoided eye contact, "Sure." 

"What do you want if you win the bet?" Darwin asked her. 

"Is the bet whether the baby is a boy or girl?" Angel asked and Darwin nodded. She thought for a second, "I get to ask you any question and you _have_ to answer." 

Darwin found it fair and agreed.  

"What do you want if you win?" Angel asked. She sat up as well and kept her eyes glued to him.

Like when they had been staring at each other, Darwin wasn't the one to look away, he kept his eyes on Angel.

"You kiss me," Angel's eyes widened when she heard that. It seemed so direct. Darwin continued with a grin, "On the cheek." 

Angel was relieved. She didn't know what would have happened if he asked her to kiss him on the lips. Kisses on the lips meant something more than just friends. 

She didn't know if there'd be a time when they'd ever come to that. 

For a moment she was begging to God that she was right and then she was hoping she would be wrong.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

It was nothing new that Hank literally loved to live inside of his laboratory. It was something everyone got used and found normal. It was just Hank's thing. Everyone knew Hank was probably working on something and was trying his hardest to get whatever to work to get the best outcome.

At first Hank had just been skipping lunch. Everyone assumed he ate in his lab by the next day but they realized that wasn't true. Since Erik didn't want Charles using his telepathy, someone had to go get Hank and remind him that he had to eat.

By next week Hank was missing more meals than just one lunch. 

_"We need to have someone always remind him," Charles advised them once in the living room without Hank present. "Sometimes he just gets too involved in his work."_

_Angel suggested, "We can take turns."_  

 _Alex thought about it. He couldn't think of any other ways where Hank and him could get closer. Perhaps this was the chance he was looking for._  

_If Hank and him are together their friendship would grow _and_ someone would make sure Hank ate three meals a day._

_It didn't sound like a bad idea at all._

_"I'll do it every day." Alex said with confidence. Everyone had their eyes on him. The only one who could truly understand was Charles since he was well aware of Alex's feelings towards Hank._  

 _Charles grinned at Alex, knowing why he was doing it without having to read his mind, "Sounds fine to me."_   

 _"You sure you don't want us to just have a schedule, Alex?" Erik wanted to make sure Alex was a hundred percent sure._  

_Alex nodded, "I'll take full responsibility. I won't fail, I promise."_

  
Today would be the first day he would be eating his meals with Hank. It would be different and maybe awkward in the beginning but Alex had to have some kind of hope in his life. It definitely hadn't been in his mutation or living life normally. 

Now he had a family and he very well could have more than a friendship with Hank (he was hoping.) Though Hank had confirmed Raven and him were just friends, Alex felt like he didn't completely believe it. 

If they were or weren't in a relationship he would find out when he found the confidence to share his feelings with the blue furry genius.

"Good luck." Darwin said as he went to go sit down with Angel and Sean at the dining table. 

Alex rolled his eyes and took the two plates to the laboratory. He was going to need luck if he was planning on accomplishing what he wanted to accomplish.

When he entered the lab, Hank was reading a book that Alex couldn't see the title to. Hank had been surprised by the sudden visit. He was even confused to see that Alex was carrying _two_ plates.

"I may look like an animal but I don't eat like one." Hank said as he eyed the two plates.

Alex couldn't help feeling responsible. He had begun the teasing so it only made sense that Hank would expect some kind of joke.

"It's _mine_ and your plate, Bozo," Alex said as he set the two plates nearby where there was some empty space on the table.

Hank raised an eyebrow, " _Your_ plate?" 

Alex nodded, "Yeah Bozo, I'm going to eat with you." He took the chair that was a few inches away. "Do you have a problem with that?" 

Hank was taken back by Alex's last response. He shook his head and set his book down. 

"Let me guess, your down here to make sure I eat?" 

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, I'm here to do science with you," he said sarcastically. "Of course I'm here to make sure you eat." 

"I can find my way to the dining room by myself, thank you very much." Hank replied.

Alex didn't look convinced, "Are you sure about that? You don't seem to be making visits there like you should." 

"I eat in the lab." Hank said defensively.

Alex placed a finger on his chin as if in deep thought, "Yeah that could work. That's if you made an appearance in the kitchen to begin with." 

Hank chuckled, earning a small grin from the blonde. He agreed that Alex was certainly a clever, sarcastic one. 

They ate in silence afterwards. 

Once they were finished, Alex took Hank's plate. "Just so you know, I'm going to be doing this every day since _you_ don't want to eat." 

"I'm not trying to starve myself, by the way," Hank said with narrowed eyes. 

Alex shrugged, "Whatever you say Bozo, whatever you say." He left the laboratory, missing the small smile that had formed on Hank's face. 

That was how many of their meals together were. The only time Hank would head to the dining room was for breakfast. Alex guessed the only reason he did that was because he did jog every day around the mansion like he did before Cuba. 

Lunches and dinners they ate together in Hank's lab. Their talks weren't much. Most of the time they just ate in silence. Alex had known this was going to happen since their friendship wasn't as all others were. 

Hank and him didn't start off as buddies. Plus Alex didn't share a love for science like Charles and Hank did. They did say opposites did attract so he had some faith in that statement. 

They would ask each other how their days had gone. 

_"Sean and I are taking bets on how long Angel and Darwin are going to get together," Alex had told Hank one time during lunch._

_Hank didn't seem to think the idea was a good one, "Um...I'm sorry to say Alex, but I don't think you should be making bets on when people are going to start going out with each other."_

_Alex didn't really need Hank's permission to do as he wished. He shrugged effortlessly, unaffected by Hank's beliefs, "I think they'll be together by the time Charles and Erik have their second child._

_Hank was more shocked by this than taking bets, "Your making predictions that you don't even know will come true?"_

_"Sean is convinced they'll be together  after the baby is born. I really doubt that. They're stubborn, but it's so obvious they like each other."_

_"Alex, you don't know if Charles and Erik are planning on having another child after having this one." Hank said._

_Alex grinned, "You don't know a thing about wages, do you?" He placed his fork down. "It's obvious they're going to have another baby."_

_Hank looked at Alex as if he had grown another head, "What makes you say that?"_

_"They're the type of couple that'd have another kid just so their first one wouldn't be lonely." Alex replied._

  
In the most simplest words, Alex was a total surprise to Hank. Everything he said or did was a shock to Hank. From the bets to what he thought would happen in the future. 

Alex wasn't changing himself one bit for Hank. Charles told them all to be themselves and that everyone should love them for being true. Maybe he liked being a surprise to Hank. He just hoped he was a good one.

Besides, Alex had already attempted to change. He had asked Charles about ways to flirt with Hank.

  
_"Do I say that science is sexy? Or I want to do what animals do when they try to reproduce?" Alex asked curiously as he sat on Charles's bed as they talked._

_Charles looked horrified by the words that had come out of Alex's mouth. "Um, I don't either of those will do, dear."_

_Alex pouted, "Oh...So what do I say? I don't know how to flirt in science."_

_"Alex dear, you don't," Charles said with a small smile. "Unless someone into science is into that. I doubt Hank is."_

_Alex groaned, "Then what am I supposed to say to him? We can't just be quiet every day!"_

_"You just need to be yourself, Alex," Charles said and saw that the blonde looked lost. "Hank isn't going to stop liking science for anyone. You shouldn't stop being you because you like him."_

_"Doesn't he think I'm a jerk? Is that what I'm supposed to be?"_

_"But you're not a jerk. You just express your emotions differently, that's all. Your more, Alex. You're clever, witty and confident. If you can love Hank for his science, he should love you for everything you are."_

  
Alex stopped thinking about impressing anyone and just decided to be himself. Hank seemed to have no issue with it. Alex never teased him about anything. It proved that he actually wasn't a jerk. 

Their quiet lunches went from silence to talking about their days to playing cards with Sean. 

Darwin and Angel rarely came to play. Alex didn't have a clue what they were doing but Sean was convinced they were already in a relationship. Alex found out they were just hanging out. 

If Sean won that meant Alex had to confess to Hank literally right after Erik's and Charles baby was born. If Alex won, Sean had to run two laps around the mansion naked.  

Alex didn't doubt for one second that he'd win. 

Thing was, he was getting closer to Hank. Whenever they ate together they both smiled. 

Things were getting better. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Erik and him decided that their baby have their crib in their room. It was safer and in case of an emergency they could grab their child and be out. It was normal for parents to have their baby in their cribs in their bedroom. It was also easier in case the baby needed to be soothed or changed. 

The room next to their bedroom would become the baby's bedroom once they didn't need the crib anymore. Charles couldn't even imagine when that day would come since the baby wasn't even at four months yet, but time was going by. 

Charles was watching life in the mansion. Bonds were becoming stronger and everyone was getting closer. He could see something blossoming between Angel and Darwin. Sean was smiling a lot due to the extended family he had. 

Then there was Hank and Alex. He didn't really see much of them much since they ate meals in Hank's lab. Charles didn't doubt that something would be going on between them soon enough. 

He couldn't wait for Raven to return and see how things had changed. Yes she may have left and that did change things, but the change had good results. Everything would still be here when she came back.

"I want the school to be running soon, Erik," Charles explained to his beloved as they sat up together on their shared bed. 

Erik had heard his plans about the school for mutants he wanted here. Erik had thought it was a splendid idea to offer young mutants a sanctuary where they can be themselves and even practice their control over their mutation.

"When do you want to start doing this, liebling?" Erik asked. He knew not right now. Charles would want to be all hands on this project and being pregnant wouldn't really allow him to do all he wanted. 

Charles rested his head on Erik's shoulder, "I want to start finding young mutants soon, Erik. I was thinking after our baby's birth that maybe we could start then." 

"It won't be easy finding these students." Erik warned Charles.

Charles smirked, "That's what Cerebro is for, dear." He knew Erik wouldn't like the sound of that. 

Erik looked down at Charles, "No Charles, you're going to be in critical condition after our child's birth. You'll still be healing from the cesarean section. I forbid it!" 

Charles rolled his eyes, "My gosh, Erik, love, you're a drama king. I don't plan on using Cerebro literally right after. I'll use Cerebro to find the students though. We can recruit them once we know their location."

"I don't want you leaving the mansion, Charles," Erik said with narrowed eyes. "You can use Cerebro to locate the younglings, but someone else will be picking them up." 

Charles believed that was the closest he was going to get, "Fine. That sounds perfectly fine with me." 

Erik smiled, "Would our children go to this school?" 

Charles blushed at the word _children_ which implied they'd have more after their first one. Charles wasn't against it but he was curious to how having the first one would turn out. 

"I think it sounds like a good plan," Charles said. He believed Erik would want this too. "They have family here. That would be unlike any other school." 

Erik scoffed, "Plus the humans." 

"You know, Erik, I was thinking... Maybe we should let our children decide if they want to continue staying at the school when they get older." Charles said.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Older as in teens?" Charles nodded. Erik burst into laughter, "They'll have no experience being around humans and their wicked behavior. It'd be best to just have them stay here." 

Charles's heart hurt when he heard that. He didn't want to _hide_ his children from the world. They deserved a place in this world. 

He knew Erik would rather not have their children anywhere near humans. Charles couldn't help but fear that past emotions were rising again.

Charles kept his eyes glued to Erik, "Erik, they don't live in a world full of mutants. They live in a world full of mutants and _humans._ " 

"Be as it may, I don't think it's a good idea to expose them to the humans who'll just judge them." Erik explained.

Charles removed his head from Erik's shoulder, missing the contact but needed to be away for a second, "Erik, I don't want the to think only mutants exist in this world. And you know that not _all_ humans are horrible. Look at Moira."

Erik grinned, "Liebling, that's _one_ human you named. Can you think of another one?" 

"There are more and you know it!" Charles said, crossing his arms. He didn't like how this conversation was ending up. He looked away from Erik completely.

Erik seemed astonished by this, "Why are you vexed with me, meine liebling?" He didn't think he was saying anything wrong. 

Charles turned directly towards him, shocked that Erik would question him, "Erik, do you have any clue what's coming out of your mouth? You wish to keep our children locked up in this mansion! They should see the world!"

"Liebling, I'd rather our children remain safe than possible in harm's way. Don't you wish for this as well?" 

"You can't protect them from everything, Erik! You don't think I want that too? Of course I do! But our children would be prisoners in their own home." Charles said. 

Erik shook his head, "I don't see where I'm wrong, Charles. I'm thinking about what's best for our children."

Charles opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. He didn't want to talk to Erik about this or about anything anymore. He got up from their bed and headed towards the bathroom and locked himself inside. 

He heard Erik's footsteps approach the locked bathroom. Erik knocked on the door.

"Charles, don't do this," Erik said as he knocked lightly on the door. He even attempted to pull at the doorknob.

_I want to be alone right now, Erik._

"Charles, come out and let's talk about this." 

_I don't want to. You've upset me and I'm simply cooling down. Leave me be, Erik._

"Please don't be like this, libeling. You know what I'm saying isn't-" Erik didn't get to finish.

_We can't trap our children, Erik. They'll resent us for the rest of their lives. Look what I tried doing to Raven. She despised me for having her not present herself on her true form! I love my sister, Erik! I did it to protect her not because I was disgusted with how she looked! That's what's going to happen to us too if we don't do things correctly. I don't want our children to hate us._

Erik released a deep sigh, _I'm going to love our children and I love you too, Charles. I want the best for them too. I want them to be safe. Can I be blamed?_

Charles felt tears fall from his face, _I could never blame you for wanting that for our children. But we need to protect them the right way, Erik. Keeping them from the world isn't protecting them. It's taking away their opportunities out there._

 _I understand, liebling...Maybe it would suck for them to not see the beautiful landscapes of the world. There are many,_ Erik thought.

Charles smiled, _You see, Erik? They're going to want to experience and explore which is something we promise them as parents._

 _This thought of mine won't ever resurface again, I cross my heart, libeling. So can you come out now?_ Erik replied.

Instead of responding telepathically or verbally, Charles unlocked and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around Erik's Beck as Erik wrapped his arms around Charles's. 

Charles pulled away and kissed Erik on the lips. He pulled away, "I love you, Erik Lehnsherr." 

"I love you too, liebling." Erik replied before claiming Charles's lips once more. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
He didn't know why he had gotten used to it but he did. Hank started _expecting_ the blonde to enter the lab. The meals they spend together started becoming a daily routine for him. He had been used to being all alone in his lab but now things had changed. 

And he liked it.

Hank could acknowledge that Alex was an attractive young man. His blonde hair and his blue eyes would make anyone fall for him. Neither of those had been the first things that he had noticed of the blonde. 

First it had been the cold, distant demeanor Alex had. From appearance, if he wasn't smiling, one would think he had a cold heart. Hank could tell that wasn't it though. He found that out when Alex and Darwin planned to kill Shaw after Angel wanted to join his team.

They were just strangers. All young teens battling with their mutations. Alex and Darwin had done a noble thing since Shaw was just a horrible being. Azazel, Janos and Emma grew on all of them after the fall of Shaw's reign. 

But still, Alex had done a heroic thing. Anyone could see the guilt in his face when they believed Darwin had died. Alex had blamed himself completely for it.

Seemingly, Hank believed that the two had gotten along really well. He sometimes thought perhaps that's why he picked on _him_ since he had lost a good friend. Hank was starting to realize that Alex wasn't that bad at all.

He also was noticing that the more Alex and him spent time together, the better their friendship got. He was beginning to feel something else though. It was no longer a friend feeling he was getting out of the time they spent together. 

Hank had never gone out with anyone before. When he still looked like a human and his only issue was his big feet, no one was interested in him. He didn't even know of his sexual orientation. 

He knew everyone thought Raven and him were something. Everyone was aware, especially Sean and Alex, that Raven and him were just friends. 

Raven and him had made sure to know that they just had a good friendship. They both just knew what it was like to hate their mutation. If Raven could trust him to take her blood, than that had to mean something right? 

Hank knew that slowly, he wanted to keep seeing Alex. He had never experienced that before meaning that he was beginning to fall head over heels for the blonde.

Once lunchtime came around Hank felt himself feel giddy. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Maybe he should've asked Charles about it. 

When Alex entered the lab he had a frown on his face. Hank could easily sense the melancholy in the blonde. Hank felt worried for a moment.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Hank approached the blonde, who was setting the plates on the table.

Alex took a seat in the chair he usually sat, "Charles is really going to do it."

Hank's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Charles is really going to do what?" Hank didn't like seeing anyone sad, let alone Alex who he's grown to develop feelings for. "Alex, tell me what's wrong?"

Alex looked up from where his eyes were glued to the floor, "He's going to build the school for young mutants." 

Hank had heard small bits of that conversation long ago before Cuba. He had thought it was a smart idea. Mutants could practice their powers and not fear discrimination.

It was something good, but Alex didn't look happy.

"That's amazing, Alex," Hank said. "But you don't look happy about it. What has you in low spirits?" 

Alex sighed, "It's a wonderful idea, Hank, it's just...I began thinking of my brother." 

Hank didn't know that Alex had siblings. "I didn't know you had a brother, Alex. What's his name?" 

"Scott. We got separated once we entered the foster system," Alex began. He crossed his arms, "I was wondering...Maybe if we can find him." 

Hank narrowed his eyes, "Do you think he's a mutant?" 

"Mutant or not, I do want to find him." Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you think that would be okay?" 

"Of course that would be fine, Alex. He's your brother and we have to stay close to family. Look at Charles and Raven." Hank explained. 

A small smile found its way on Alex's face, "Thanks, Hank." 

"Of course," Hank felt the awkward silence coming and he didn't want that. He cleared his throat and sat back down on his chair, "How's your day gone?" 

"I've been practicing with the plate...It's going pretty good, I think." Alex said honestly. "Hows Charles and the baby?

"From what I've seen, they're both doing really well. Charles is taking care of himself meaning the baby is alright." Hank explained.

Hank didn't know whether to start making hints that he liked Alex. Would the other feel the same? He didn't know of Alex's sexuality. What if Alex ended up hating him? Their friendship would be ruined.

What if Alex did like him back? Or what if he was into guys too and wanted to try it out? If he didn't say something, Hank would never know if they could have gotten anywhere. 

Being mutants didn't mean they had more time in the world. So many humans hated mutants and became violent. What if tomorrow, a group of mutant haters bomb the mansion? He would've never got to tell Alex what he felt.

Instead of beginning to eat, Hank debated. What did he want? It's not like anyone hated his new appearance even though he himself did. Someone would have said something by now. 

"Alex, is my appearance offputting?" Hank wanted to know. He just wanted to clear this up now. 

Alex hadn't been expecting those five words to come out of Hank's mouth. He stopped eating to respond.

"Your appearance never was, Hank." Alex replied. He did look a bit nervous though as if there was something he wanted to say but wasn't going to. 

Hank tilted his head, "You were the one who said my feet were big." 

"I know and I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean-" Alex was cut off by Hank.

"You meant it as a joke?" Hank asked. Their talk was becoming a bit heated. "I didn't take it as a joke, Alex." 

"I'm aware of that Hank, but my intentions weren't to even joke with you. It was-" 

"Let me guess you were trying to be friendly? People don't become friends by joking with them like that, Alex." Hank said, looking away from the blonde.

Alex had gotten frustrated, "I wasn't trying to be friends with you!" He stared down at the floor, trying to calm himself. Whenever he got angry, his powers were triggered.

Hank stared at Alex. What did he mean by that? 

"What do you mean?" Hank asked. He didn't know what Alex was referring to. To him, it felt like there was more. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

Alex got up from his seat and grabbed his plate, "I _like_ you, Bozo! And not as a friend! Or a brother!" He dashed out of the lab. 

Hank's cheeks went pink when Alex's words repeated in his head. With his enhanced hearing, he could still hear Alex's footsteps as he continued running further and further from the laboratory.

Did he screw things up? 

_I like you, Bozo! And not as a friend! Or a brother!_

Hank's eyes widened. This meant that Alex liked him more than a friend or brother. Therefore, Hank's feelings were mutual.

But still, the moment had been ruined. And things he been going so well in the beginning when he reassured Alex that there would be no problem getting Scott back. 

Hank sighed deeply, _I have to fix things now._  

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Charles had noticed something off in the mansion. He thought maybe it was Angel and Darwin but they were hanging around with Sean a lot. It was a group thing now but anyone could see the stares Darwin and Angel sent each other when one of them wasn't looking. 

It was during lunch months ago when Charles realized that Alex had stopped going down to the lab to give Hank his meals. It was now a schedule between Angel, Darwin and Sean now. Charles could see that there was nothing off with anyone except Alex and Hank.

Charles knew it was affecting mainly Alex and Hank. Unlike Alex, whoever went to bring Hank meals wouldn't stay. No one was required to stay, but Alex and Hank would talk. He didn't use his telepathy due to his pregnancy so he didn't have a clue what they talked about or what they felt at those moments, but he knew they were getting closer. 

Nowadays, Alex looked miserable. Charles saw the little dark circles under the blonde's eyes which worried him so. This meant he wasn't getting enough sleep.

Alex was summoned by Charles inside the large library in the mansion. No one else was in there but the both of them.

Charles was seated on one of the cushion chairs, "Alex, there's an issue. I don't need to read your mind to know this." 

Alex didn't look like he wanted to answer, but he did, "There's nothing wrong with me Charles. I'm fine, really." 

"You don't visit Hank anymore. _Three_ months have passed, Alex. I think there's something going wrong."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Has Hank mentioned that something is wrong?" 

"No." 

"Then that's it. There's nothing wrong." Alex said as he approached the entrance of the room.

Charles spoke, "Alex, you can't run away from this." Alex stopped in his tracks. "You've told Hank how you felt, haven't you?" 

Alex turned around, remaining where he had stopped. He looked saddened, "How...How did Erik and you..."

"How did we _what_ , Alex?" Charles questioned the blonde with a small grin. "How did we admit to what we felt for each other?"

"You guys are so happy together...It must be nice to find that with someone." Alex admitted as he slowly walked towards Charles.

Charles nodded, "Neither of us had that until we met each other. Do you know what it took for us to get here?"

"How?" Alex asked.

"We couldn't resist each other and, I don't think you need to know the details, but we didn't even tell each other what we really meant to each other. We made love and it wasn't until way after when we got to where we were supposed to be." Charles explained.

Alex took a seat on one of the other cushion chairs. "I told him I liked him, more than a friend or brother. Me picking on him wasn't supposed to be what he thought it was." 

"He mistook it for a joke. You express your emotions differently, we all do," Charles defended Alex's tactics. "Erik and I just danced around each other, I think." 

Alex grinned, "Let me guess all o the chess games?" 

"I believe so. I think every time we just smiled at each other we know there was _something_ there. We were unaware until we couldn't stand the wait anymore." Charles replied.

Alex frowned, "What do you think I should do?" 

"I think you two definitely need to talk. I don't think you should be pressured to, but you _need_ to when you're both ready." Charles advised the blonde.

"Do you think Hank is ready for that talk?" Alex asked.

Charles pursed his lips. He sighed, "I...I don't know. You both deserve to be happy. Don't wait forever though."

"Do you think we're meant to be?" Alex wondered. 

Charles smiled, "Soulmates and happy endings used to be a form of imagination to me. I think it's possible. Look at Erik. He's done so much to find Shaw and look what happened."

Alex smiled, "He's getting his happy ending." 

"Obstacles are thrown at us in life and we feel like giving up. Sometimes we choose not to. Revenge kept Erik going." Charles said. 

"I'm guessing that's not what you'd suggest for anyone." Alex guessed. 

"Revenge isn't good to hold onto. Erik let it go when I told him I was pregnant." Charles smiled.

"He found something better than revenge or world domination."

"Exactly," Charles agreed with Alex's words. "He killed Shaw like he always wanted to, but then when he saw the humans attack us, he wanted to show them that we were the superior race." 

Alex looked down at his entangled hands, "I need to find something more important than my past that's haunting me. Or my issues with my mutation." 

"I think you already have, excluding the X-Men and the motivation to find Scott." Charles said. 

Alex stayed quiet. He had some thinking to do. Mainly, it pertaining to his feelings with a certain blue furry mutant. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
When it was finally nine months and Charles was due any day, the others had come back. Raven was elevated to see her brother and everyone else. While Emma, Azazel and Janos readjusted to being back in one place, Raven wanted to know about everything that had gone on in the mansion while she had been gone. 

Both of the siblings were in the room shared by Charles and Erik. 

"How have things been, Charles?" Raven asked with eyes sparkling. First she eyed Charles's baby bump, she grinned, "How's the little one?" 

Charles placed his hands on his baby bump, "The usual. Hank says the baby is healthy and growing like it should."

"I'm guessing you don't want to know the gender?" Raven asked with mischief in her eyes. 

Charles nodded, "We'd like to be surprised. But I think everyone else in the mansion has decided to take bets."

Raven gasped, "Oh my God! I have to get in on that!" 

Charles rolled his eyes, "You children making bets on my child that'll be born anytime soon." 

"How's the relationship been going?" Raven asked. 

"Erik and I are growing closer and our relationship even stronger as the time gets closer for the baby's arrival." Charles explained. 

Raven embraced her brother, "I'm really happy for you both, Charles. I can just see that you two are in love." 

An idea popped into Raven's head as she realized that Erik and Charles had always been perfect for each other. It made sense even more now. 

After visiting her brother, Raven told him she wanted to go catch up with everyone else. Instead, of "catching up" with everyone first, she called a meeting amongst the X-Men in the library. She made sure that Erik and Charles were nowhere nearby so they wouldn't interrupt the meeting. 

One thing Raven noticed immediately was the distance between where everyone sat. Angel and Darwin were right next to each with Alex at the end of Darwin. Sean was by Angel and Hank was by Sean. 

Although she didn't have any feelings for Hank, that didn't mean _someone else_ didn't. It hadn't been too obvious until she realized that some people actually don't get along with the person they have a crush on. She wasn't that type of person, but it was crystal clear that Alex was. 

She'd have to question the other three about them later. 

"What's this meeting about, Raven?" Hank was the first to ask. 

Raven entangled her hands together, mischievously she said, "I think Erik and Charles should get married." 

Emma scoffed, "How do you think you're going to pull that one off, sugar?" 

Raven ignored Emma, especially how close she stood next to Azazel, "Obviously we'll have to be discreet and act like nothing is up." 

"I mean they're going to spend the rest of their lives together. Anyone could tell the were made to be by how in love they are with each other." Darwin agreed with Raven's plan. 

Sean crossed his arms, "We're going to have to invite Moira probably." 

Raven raised an eyebrow at the redhead mentioning the CIA agent. _That_ would have to be done. She couldn't just help be curious that perhaps there's some feelings between the X-Men's Banshee and the CIA's Moira MacTaggert. 

"I think it'd be best to do it here at the mansion," Raven suggested. "We all live here and I mean, the Division X facility was blown up so it's not like we could really do it there." 

Angel grinned, "We could ask Moira to get some private priest come over." She then smirked and looked over at Darwin, "Or do you want to be become ordained? _Adapt_ , right?" 

"I'll be more than a mutant, wouldn't I?" Darwin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 _They're totally heads over heels for each other,_ Raven thought with a smile. She eyed Hank and then Alex, knowing there was still work to he done. 

"So Darwin is going to be ordained and Erik and Charles are getting married here?" Alex summed up everything that had been said. 

Raven clapped her hands, "Exactly! Anyone has any objections or suggestions of such? Do tell now." 

"I think we're all on board, Raven." She felt her heart stop when she heard Azazel. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Raven cleared her throat, "Well I guess we have a wedding to plan!" 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
"Why am I assigned on cake duty?" Alex complained to Raven as he exited the mansion to see Hank and Sean standing next to each other. 

Raven wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders, "Because Angel and I are on flower duty, Emma is telepathically communicating with Moira, Darwin is getting ordained and all the other jobs are filled." 

Alex narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously,  "I think you purposely assigned me this job. Do I need to guess _why_ you did?" 

Raven offered the blonde a sympathetic smile and whispered, "Charles and I talked a bit about the love in the air. Maybe it's time for that talk?" 

Alex wasn't much bothered with Raven knowing about the talk he had with Charles. They not only happened to be siblings but Hank was a friend of hers. It didn't matter much to him since they were all family either way. 

The only one he wouldn't like to know about this is the person he's supposed to be talking to. Luckily none of them were the type to spread stuff around the mansion. 

"And besides Sean is here if you two get into some form of disagreement." Raven suggested. 

Alex groaned and marched his way towards Sean. Raven approved of the witty blonde's decision and planted her hands on her hips. 

"I don't if I'm comfortable with leaving the mansion anytime soon, Raven." Hank said. 

Raven approached Hank, "Hank, man up, please. You're going to be fine. Alex and Sean are with you."

"But I'm-" Hank was cut off by Raven.

"You're not getting out of this one, Hank," Raven put her foot down. She flailed her arm, gesturing at the sky, "Look at the beautiful weather! This is your chance to get out of your lab." 

Angel exited the mansion and closed the door. "Guess what Erik and Charles are doing right now?" 

Raven looked at her with a grin, "What?" 

"They felt the baby kick and now they're fascinated. Emma convinced them, without using her powers, to spend the day together just daydreaming about the future with their children." Angel explained. 

All of them didn't look one bit convinced that Emma hadn't used her powers. 

"Are you sure she didn't use her powers?" Alex asked. 

Angel placed a hand on her hip, "Guys, we have to trust Emma, remember? She is a part of the X-Men now." 

"Doesn't mean she won't use her powers on us." Hank murmured under his breath. He began walking towards the door, "Maybe I should stay back and make sure she didn't-"  

Raven turned to Hank and dragged him back to where he had been standing, "No, Hank, she probably didn't use her powers. They agreed to not think about names, maybe they're thinking about something else for crying out loud!" 

"See you guys later!" Angel waved with a bright smile on her face as the three males started walking away from the mansion.

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

 

It was quite clear that none of them knew a thing about weddings, wedding planning or purchasing wedding cake. Alex had been proven this instantly once they arrived at the city to head to the bakery. Raven had jotted down the directions and stuffed the paper in Sean's pocket. 

Of course there had been a lollipop that Sean had somehow gotten and placed inside of the same pocket with the directions. When they had arrived at the city, Hank and him found the redhead randomly sucking on a lollipop. 

Alex had asked for the paper with the directions. Sean looked inside all of his pockets and there was nothing. They assumed when Sean had withdrew the lollipop the paper had fallen out of the pocket. This made their trip longer than it should have been.

The three of them walked the same way they had come from. Hank had been the one to find the paper. It had been next to a lollipop wrapping that had to have come from Sean. The redhead shrugged, not caring one bit about accidentally dropping the paper.

Alex sighed in relief once they found the bakery. He was happy to see that they weren't busy at all meaning they should be given service within seconds after entering. He didn't want to stay there any longer than they had to. 

There were tables with three chairs each. The three of them sat down and waited for someone to come to them. But it looked like the place was deserted. 

 _Did she send us to an abandoned place?_ Alex thought. 

"How long does it take for people to be granted service after they enter someplace?" Alex questioned, not expecting anyone in particular to answer. 

Sean pointed at the bell on top of the door, "The bell rang...Maybe they're deaf?" 

Hank gasped at Sean's words, "Sean, I don't think we should be saying that. Maybe they're out in the back getting something?" 

Instead of listening to what Hank had said, Sean glanced at his two friends and smirked once he realized something about the situation. He had the perfect excuse to leave two of his great friends alone.

Sean exaggerated his groan and got up from his seat, "Well I'm going to go find us some service! Why don't you two just stay back, relax, fall in love, who knows what can happen in a bakery right?" 

Alex looked at the redhead with widened eyes, "What did you just say?" 

Sean gave them an innocent look, "I didn't say anything at all, my dear friend." 

"You mentioned something about falling-" Hank was cut off. 

Sean placed his hand over his ear as if listening out for someone. "Oh! I think I hear someone who can help is? Be right back!" He jumped over the counter and went through a door. 

That left Hank and Alex by themselves. 

Alex didn't even know if Sean actually went go find someone. Raven could've possibly put him to this. To disappear from them so Hank and him would be all alone. 

Raven and her sneaky schemes. 

"How are things?" Alex felt time freeze when he heard Hank's voice. He wasn't surprised that Hank would be the one to break the silence yet he hadn't been expecting it either. 

Alex crossed his arms, "Fine. You?" He knew his brief responses would show that he was still mad. 

"Good...Um, the baby is doing fine. Charles should be delivering anytime soon now. He's really-" Alex cut him off. 

Alex turned to look at the blue teen, "I was asking about _you_ , Hank. Not the baby or Charles. Charles tells us about him and the baby all the time. How are you doing?" 

Hank opened his mouth and then closed it. Alex knew he had shocked the other. He didn't think he was wrong though. He loved Charles anf the baby that was to come but he knew how they were doing. He didn't know how Hank was though. 

They had stopped talking long ago. There had to be more to Hank than just Charles and his pregnancy. 

"I've been trying more and more to find a serum to...To hide _this_ mutation of mine." Hank said. 

Alex was appalled to hear those words come out Hank's mouth. He remembered seeing folders and papers having to do with a "cure." 

Hank was actually going to do it. He wouldn't stop until he found someway to go back to normal. No one could let this happen. Hank hadn't learned from the first time and he wasn't trying to this time. 

"Hank, you need to stop doing that." Alex said, not daring to make eye contact with the other. He feared he'd blush if their eyes met.

Hank scoffed, "I don't want to live like this, Alex. Others may be fine with it, but I'm not. I should've just...I should've never tried changing the first time." 

"Hank, just like the first time, you didn't need to change yourself. You shouldn't try again either. You don't need to." Alex said. 

"How am I supposed to live my life like this, Alex? I can't go anywhere. No one would ever accept me with how I look." Hank explained. 

Alex wasn't going to let Hank do this, "Look at what you're doing now, Hank! You're making a good attempt at going outside right now!" 

Hank crossed his arms, "It's easy for you to say, Alex. Your mutation can't be seen!"

"What is that supposed to mean, Hank? That just because my mutation has nothing to do with my physical appearance that I shouldn't fear it? That I should be perfectly fine with it?" Alex asked, anger welling up from inside. 

Alex felt horrible. It was all starting over again. The last time Hank and him had talked it had been a heated conversation. This was supposed to be a good day and all of this was happening. 

How worst could things get? 

Unexpectedly, Sean came back with a woman right behind him. She looked angered at Sean. He rushed back to his friends. At that moment, Alex and Hank rose from their seats and were no longer focused on their conversation they had just been having. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked Sean, who looked afraid. 

Sean whispered, "They don't serve mutants." 

Alex sighed, "Let me guess just one look over at Hank made her determine that you and I aren't mutants?" Sean nodded. 

The woman pointed at Hank, "We don't serve freaks! Gay or straight, we don't serve people who aren't normal!" 

Alex frowned at the "gay or straight." What the hell did Sean tell the woman? Either way, they weren't going to get their cake here. And it was the only bakery Raven had jotted down on the paper.

"Well, we can get our cake from somewhere where people aren't so judgemental." Alex said as he led the way out and opened the door. 

He kept his eyes on the woman who kept her eyes on them. Just in case, he wanted to make sure she didn't throw anything at Hank which was why he was the last one to exit. 

Some people were violent towards mutants when they didn't need to be. 

Now they needed to figure out how they were going to get a cake. He wished he had a phone so he could call Raven. For now they'd have to wait until they all made it back to the mansion. 

Instead of walking all the way back to the mansion, they paid a taxi to take them. The taxi driver had no issue about mutants as long as he was getting paid fairly. Sean took the front seat leaving Alex and Hank in the back. 

Once they had been two minutes into the drive, Hank felt something rest on his shoulder. He turned to his right to see Alex's head resting on his shoulder. His eyes were closed and there were soft snores coming from him. 

"He seems pretty tired, Sean." Hank assumed as he looked over at the redhead. 

Sean nodded, "I heard he didn't get much sleep last night. I don't think he really has." 

Hank raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's wrong?" 

Sean shrugged, "Maybe something's bothering him." 

Hank couldn't help but wonder what on Earth could be troubling the fiesty blonde. It made him curious. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

 

Angel and her entered the flower shop. Raven could feel the tension in Angel as they had exited the mansion amd made their way towards the city where they'd be publicly seen. And Raven had stopped disguising herself.  

 _Mutant and proud,_ Raven kept repeating in her head as they entered the shop.

Raven saw Angel's terrified face. She could hide her wings since they looked like tattoos. No one would ever predict that she could spit balls of acid. 

She placed a hand on Angel's shoulder, "Mutant and proud, Angel." 

Angel inhaled and exhaled as they both began looking around the flower shop. No one had come to help them out yet since there was no one they could see. 

Raven watched as Angel's eyes caught a section of bouquets. Roses. Lilies. Tulips. Orchids. It was definitely a beauty in sight. It kind of made her think about getting married one day. She had never thought about it before. 

She did hope whoever she ended up with was either a mutant or someone who minded them. She couldn't change herself for anyone. 

Angel picked up a bouquet of white lilies, "Aren't they beautiful, Raven?" She looked around at the other flowers, "I can't wait to be doing this one day for my own wedding." 

Raven crossed her arms, "Might be sooner than later, if you know what I mean." 

Angel rolled her eyes, "What do you think Charles would want? Does he have particular color he likes?" 

Raven tilted her head, "Is there any blue?" 

Angel looked surprised, "Blue? Hm...I've never seen blue wedding flowers before. They'd probably go good with white. Why blue again?" 

Raven shrugged, "Maybe something to match the color of Erik's eyes? Charles is that sentimental type." 

Before Angel could respond, a woman approached Angel. She was dressed in light pink and looked to be the owner of the flower shop. 

"How may I help you?" The woman asked with a friendly, bubbly tone. 

Angel replied, "We're planning a secret wedding for our two friends. My friend and I are to pick up some flowers." 

The woman looked directly at Raven for the first time. Raven saw the woman's face change instantly. From the kind smile she looked disgusted. Raven knew that familiar look. Memories came back and they weren't good ones. 

_Mutant and proud._

The woman cleared her throat and turned back to Angel, "Um...I don't know if we'll be able to help, um..." 

Angel glanced at Raven and put two pieces together. "Why?" 

The woman chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry to say, but we refuse service to-" 

"To mutants?" Angel asked. She opened up her wings, surprising the woman. She placed the bouquet of flowers back, "Well we don't think we'd want to purchase flowers here anyway." She grabbed Raven's hand and both left the flower shop. 

As they started walking away from the flower shop, Raven stopped in her tracks. Angel had stopped too when she noticed Raven had. 

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, a concerned expression on her face. 

Raven sighed, "I had been so surprised...The last time anyone had seen me in my true form had been the soldiers back in Cuba." 

Angel looked saddened by Raven's words, "Raven, it's not you it's them. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

Raven went back into her human form. Angel shook her head. 

"What happened to being mutant and proud? That's what you told Hank." Angel said. 

Raven placed her hands on her head, "I'm such a bad person." She sat down at a nearby bench, Angel following in tow. 

"Don't you dare say that, Raven. Why would you think that?" Angel asked. 

"I asked Hank to get the cake with Alex and Sean... He's exposing himself to the world but when I do I crawl back in my shell." Raven explained. 

Angel embraced Raven, "Look, we can't change what people think about mutants. Hiding ourselves won't do good though, I realize that now. We can't change for anyone, remember? And there are some people who are fine with mutants." 

"We're so much different from humans." Raven muttered. 

"Be as it may, we're a part of this world. They can't get rid of us like we can't to them." Angel said. 

Raven grinned at Angel, her nature form reappearing, "How did you get so smart again?" 

"I went back home I guess." Angel said with a smile. Both of them chuckled before getting up from the bench and making their way back to the mansion.

Raven sighed, "How are we supposed to get the flowers?" 

"We'll have to improvise. We'll think of something, I promise." Angel reassured her. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

"Now all the ingredients are here so you shouldn't be in need of anything!" Raven said gleefully.

Alex sighed as he sat right next to Sean and Hank in the dining room. After the mission to get a cake at a bakery failed they headed back to the mansion like Angel anf Raven had with the flower shop. 

No flowers. No wedding cake.

Now Raven and Angel were going to somehow get flowers and he was going to be baking with Bozo and the screaming redhead. 

"Why did you think it was a good idea to have us bake a cake?" Alex questioned her. "I don't think either of us have baked a thing before." 

Sean's eyes shined, "You know my friend one time made a batch of special brownies. They were pretty awesome." 

Raven glared at the youngest teen in the kitchen, "Sean, we're not making brownies. And no one will be taking drugs at this wedding." 

Sean pouted.

Raven continued, "Clearly you're all going to try your very best since it's Erik's and Charles wedding."  

Alex stuck his tongue at her and she did the same to him. Raven felt more successful since she was basically the planner of the whole thing. 

She took a piece of paper from one of the drawers and handed it to Alex, "And here are the instructions. I want to hope that this doesn't become a _total_ diaster." Raven exited the kitchen. 

Alex sighed deeply and looked at the instructions, he murmured, "Should've volunteered to become ordained." 

"Damn anyone could be a priest these days! Even a woman." Sean said in astonishment. 

Hank explained, "Priests or being ordained are a bit different, Sean. Anyone can be ordained but not everyone can be priests. It kind of how captains on boats or ships can marry people."

Sean looked at the blue teen with widened eyes, "No way..." He turned to Alex who didn't look impressed. "We should've had the wedding on a boat, that I could be the captain of and I could marry off people." 

"Sean, go jump off a satellite." Alex said, looking back down at the instructions. 

Sean grinned, he nudged Hank, "I already did." He frowned when he realized he had actually been pushed off. 

"I say if this plan doesn't work we go buy one at the grocery store or some alternative like that." Alex said as he placed the paper on the island. 

Hank grabbed the box of cake mix, "At least we don't have to make it _all_ from scratch." 

"True." Alex agreed. 

Sean raised his hand, "Can I be the leader of this? I don't know if I'm confident for this department." 

Alex facepalmed. Hank looked terrified. 

This was either going to go strangely and unexpectedly great or would be a horrible disaster. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
   

  
Raven and Angel realized that improvising wasn't actually going to be all too difficult when the mansion had a large garden in the backyard. Both of the girls had grinned happily and ran over to decide which flowers they wanted to use. 

Once they came back to meet up with what they thought could be used they both had a different collection of flowers. 

"Maybe we should look up the meanings of the flowers before actually deciding on them." Angel suggested. 

Raven smiled, "I think there's a book on the meaning of plants in a botany book in the library. I'll go get it!" She was about to run off when Azazel appeared with a book in his hand. 

"Here." Azazel held out the hand for her. 

Raven gulped. She was starting to become not strange but definitely frozen whenever the red mutant appeared. 

Angel approached them, smiling at Azazel, "Thanks, Azazel! Our work will get done faster with the help of this!" Since Raven seemed out of it, Angel took the book, taking Raven's hand as well. 

Azazel cleared his throat, not having left yet, he asked them, "What are you doing?" 

"We're choosing the flowers for the wedding." Raven answered, finally finding her voice. 

Angel grabbed a single gardenia as she looked inside the book, "Ooh! Gardenias symbolize love. They indicate joy too. For example, they tell the receiver you are lovely."

Raven glanced at Angel with a smile, "That sounds perfect!" Raven looked over at the other flowers that had been picked out. 

Azazel picked up a flower. He asked, "How about a purple lilac?" Raven kept her eyes on the male mutant. 

Angel flipped through some pages and pointed at it, "It symbolizes first love. How sweet!" 

Raven felt her body freeze when Azazel held out the flower to her. Raven's eyes widened as she saw Azazel's smile. Angel was watching too, flabbergasted by the scene. 

Raven took the flower. 

Angel helped her friend out and mentioned another flower, "Peonies symbolize a happy life, happy marriage, good health and prosperity."

Raven hadn't taken her eyes off of Azazel, who was looking back at her, "Sounds perfect." 

Angel closed the book and grabbed a gardenia and peony, "Well that settles it! Gardenias and peonies it is." 

"Uh...Perfect! We can start collecting some for the wedding." Raven said, tightening her grip on her flower Azazel had given her. 

Angel looked at Azazel, "What are Erik and Charles doing?" 

"Erik had caught Emma doing something and he told her he realized they were all up to something." Azazel explained. 

Raven gasped, "What did he say?" 

"Erik told her that as long as we don't burn the mansion down or cause some world catastrophe we're good." Azazel replied. 

Both girls signed in relief. They could still continue to plan without it being completely given away. Erik may know they were up to something but he had no clue what that something was. 

Angel turned to Raven, "Ready to decorate a wedding?" 

"Born ready." Raven answered confidently. 

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

 

"What do you think the children are up to?" Charles asked with a wide grin as he sat up on the bed with Erik right next to him. 

Erik chuckled, "I don't have the slightest, liebling. Since _I'm_ not even in on it, I'm guessing it's a surprise." 

"What did Emma tell us to do again?" Charles giggled at the memory of the female telepath telling them what to do. "Think about the baby's future?" 

Erik wrapped an arm around Charles, "It's not something bad to think about. We have been doing it from time to time." 

"We had a minor heated conversation about their education." Charles pointed out.

Erik nodded, "Well we have that marked off the list. What else?" 

"Their mutation, perhaps?" Charles suggested. He sighed, "I'm a telepath and your a metal manipulator."

"What would our child be born?" Erik asked in fascination of the thought.

Charles shrugged, "I've heard it doesn't matter sometimes. We can never have human children, but they might be born with neither of our powers." 

"Something less dangerous?" Erik asked. 

Charles turned to him seriously, "Or something _more_ dangerous?" 

"Telepathy isn't that bad, Charles." Erik tried to convince his beloved. "I have control of all the metal in the world."

Charles sighed, "It's not a competition, but...I have control of all the minds in the world, Erik." 

Erik's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" 

Charles nodded, "That's how I killed my stepfather, Erik. When he was going to hurt Raven, I used my powers to kill him."

Erik was dumbfounded by this fact, "I sometimes forget the true nature behind the telepath." 

"True nature?" Charles said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Our powers are quite dangerous, aren't they?" 

Erik chuckled, "I guess no one will ever mess with them, right?" 

"We shouldn't have our children wish for the world to fear them, love. We should teach them to be caring, to control their mutation and to use it for the greater good." Charles said. 

Erik thought it sounded like a good idea, "To protect each other?" 

Charles nodded, "Themselves. Those they love. The innocent who can't defend themselves." 

"It sounds like the great way to raise children." Erik agreed. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  

 

Sean held the cup of flour in his right hand as he looked down at the bowl, "Um...Do we place this inside?" 

Hank looked over at the redhead and raced over to stop him, "The mix has everything, Sean! All you needed to add was eggs and water." 

"It might screw up the recipe, Sean." Alex agreed with the blue furry teen. 

Unaware to the two older teens, Sean was on a mission. Alex thought he could figure it out but there was no way. Sean had been given strict orders by Raven that he was to somehow make a moment happen between the two. 

They had already sat in the back of a taxi together with Alex's head on Hank's shoulder. Nah, Sean wanted to push it more. 

Besides, Raven promised him a seat next to Moira if he succeeded. 

Sean didn't think he was cruel like Hank thought Raven was. He loved everyone in the mansion, though Shaw's team were still growing on him. Raven was like an older sister to him while Hank and Alex were like older brothers to him. Their safety and happiness did matter to him. 

Anyone was stupid if they couldn't see that Hank and Alex were supposed to be together. Unfortunately it was just taking the both of them longer to realize that for themselves. 

Sean knew he had to make sparks fly today between the two. He grinned before going back to being undercover. 

"Don't worry, don't worry, I got this," Sean promised them as Hank handed him a spatula to mix the contents in the bowl. 

Sean had done just that. He mixed what was in the bowl and kept the cup of flour nearby. He gave Hank the bowl and he placed the contents in a pan that had been oiled to avoid the mix from sticking. 

Purposely, Sean had gotten two cups of flour. He placed one right next to Hank without the mutant being aware of the action. Sean had even threw a pinch of flour onto the floor. 

Sean headed towards the other side of the island, keeping his cup of flour hidden behind two cannisters. He spotted his target, Alex who was mixing some whip cream while Hank had placed the cake in the oven and was now washing dishes. 

The red haired mutant grinned and grabbed a nearby towel to wipe away the evidence. Apparently, on Raven's instructions she had jotted down to make some fondant flowers. He took out the colorful fondant so it would look like he was working. 

Sean took the spoon he had smuggled before getting the cups of flower. He made sure Alex was distracted enough that he wouldn't notice the direction the flour came from. Once he found the perfect moment, Sean scooped up some flour with his spoon and flicked it at Alex, hurrying quick to his fondant work.

Alex had noticed the flying flour and flinched. He turned to the other two, "Where the hell did that come from?" 

Hank turned around from the dishes and Sean looked up from making the fondant flowers with an innocent look. 

"What?" Hank asked, having not noticed the cup of flour by him or the trail on the floor that led to him. 

Alex eyed the trail of flour and narrowed his eyes at Hank, "Did you throw flour at me?" 

Hank was taken back by the accusation, "What? Why do you think-" He spotted the trail of flour. "Um..." 

Alex looked over at Sean. 

Sean shrugged, "I'm doing the fondant right now. I don't want to get on Raven's nerves. She's scary when mad." 

"If Sean didn't do it and I don't think I would be throwing flour around seeing that I too am doing something," Alex said sarcastically. His eyes landed back on Hank, "You're the only person in here, Bozo."

Hank scoffed, "That's your deduction?" 

"The trail literally leads to you!" Alex pointed at the flour on the floor. 

Hank put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do it, Alex. I swear, I didn't." 

Alex rolled his eyes and turned around to continue his task. Hank had done the same. Sean tensed as he realized that may have become too heated than he had originally wanted. 

It was clear he needed to fix something. 

Quietly, he walked towards Alex's side. He made sure Hank didn't notice a thing. 

Sean whispered, "I think he did it, Alex." 

Alex sighed, "Obviously, Sean. Look at the flour. Now it needs to be cleaned." 

Sean grinned, "He's lying by saying he didn't do it." He crossed his arms, "I think you should get back at him." 

Alex stopped what he was doing, "And make more of a mess?" 

"He started it, remember?" Sean said with a wide smirk. "I can get you flour, if you decide to take vengeance." 

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head. After a few seconds though, he agreed to the plan. Instead of getting a new cup of flour, Sean just took time pretending he was getting more. He ended up giving Alex the cup of flour he had been using. 

Sean handed the cup and spoon to the blonde, "The spoon might help get more flour." 

Alex nodded, "I think so." He grinned and dipped the spoon in the cup to collect some flour. As he had believed Hank had done, Alex had flicked the flour to Hank. 

Successfully it hit the blue mutant. 

Hank turned around to see both Sean and Alex chuckling. 

" _Now_ who's throwing flour?" Hank asked with narrowed eyes. 

Alex spotted the cup of flour next to Hank, "You started it! Look there's the evidence right there!" 

Hank eyed the cup of flour and looked back at the blonde. He sighed and stopped what he was doing. 

"You really want to throw flour?" Hank asked as he crossed his arms. 

Sean grinned. He headed back to his little station of making flowers. This was totally worth it in the end. He just couldn't wait until it got there. 

No one was aware when it had begun but flour started flying everywhere. The little trail Sean had made hadn't been the only place of where the white baking dust was. From the flour it was all over the kitchen and the items inside of it.

Sean had fun though he wasn't taking part in Alex's and Hank's war. He'd have to be in the next one but for now he would sit it out on this one and make sure that things that were supposed to happen happened. No longer should the two of them be miserable. 

There was flour all over the two teenagers. No one would be able to tell that they had been angered at each other ever before. They had large smiles on their faces as they took part in their little game. 

It didn't really matter anymore. There weren't any rules. It wasn't a game of who got more flour on the other since they were both caked with it. The flour in their cups had emptied and now they were just throwing flour at each other whether it came from the bag or the floor. 

The both of them probably forgot the fact that Sean was present. They were lost in just each other's presence that nothing seemed to matter. 

When Alex had tried to grab from the bag of flour, Hank had noticed. The blue furry mutant wrapped his arms around Alex's waist to stop him from making another attack. Alex had struggled, laughing as he realized how much stronger the other was. 

Hank was laughing too. 

Finally they stopped when they looked at each other. They were just lost in each other's eyes for longer than a minute. They were so close especially since Hank was holding Alex. 

If they had moved their faces closer they would have been at the perfect distance to kiss. When time had seemed to freeze, their faces had moved a bit until the moment was ruined. 

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Raven's panicked voice was heard as she had entered the kitchen.

Alex and Hank gulped as they instantly pulled away from each other. They still stood next to each other with their bodies completely caked with flour. 

Raven had caught the moment before the two had seen her arrive. She grinned to herself, knowing to not scolded them. They would be cleaning the kitchen but she'd have to thank Sean later. 

"Better have this place cleaned up before Charles steps a foot in here." Raven warned them, specifically looking at Alex and Hank. 

When Raven exited, Sean sent them a wide grin. 

"I'm so lucky I'm not the both of you," Sean said as he eyed the flour mess. He had fondant flowers on top of a plate ready to be used as decorations. 

Alex sighed and Hank frowned at the kitchen. Still, in their minds they couldn't help but have enjoyed the moment. 

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
 

 

Checking that the kitchen was flour-free and that Alex and Hank were not dressed in something that wasn't full of flour, she headed over to the living room where she found Angel, Darwin and Moira. She smiled seeing the three of them were dressed nicely. 

"Moira, you're here." Raven said happily as she gave the woman a hug. "I know someone who's going to be happy to see you." 

Moira rolled her eyes, Raven having no clue whether she was aware of what she was referring to or not. Either way, Raven left it at that for her to figure out herself. 

Angel gestured at Darwin as if presenting him, "And here's our priest."

"Spoiler alert, I'm not a real priest." Darwin said with a large grin. Raven noticed there wasn't a Bible in his hands unlike other priests. Than again Darwin wasn't a priest. 

Moira looked at Raven, "So I'm guessing everything is done and ready?" She smiled happily. 

Raven nodded her head rapidly, "Were all ready to go! We need Erik at the altar though." 

"Where's everyone?" Darwin asked looking around. 

"Emma, Janos and Azazel are outside waiting for everyone. Erik and Charles are in their room. And Alex, Hank and Sean are waiting for further instructions in the kitchen." Raven said.

Darwin grinned, "I'm guessing I should make my way outside?" He looked at Angel, extending his arm, "Would you like to accompany me, my lady?" 

Angel rose from where she sat and wrapped her arms around Darwin's, "I would, my good sir." Both exited the room. 

"Why don't you go take your seat outside, Moira?" Raven suggested, seeing the three males enter. She grabbed Sean, "Why don't you go join Moira, Sean?" 

Sean pursed his lips and nodded as he led the woman out to the back of the mansion. 

Raven turned to Hank and Alex, "We're going to need to split up Charles and Erik for a moment. Alex and I will deal with Charles, Hank just make she you get Erik outside." 

Both males nodded in reply.

The three or them headed upstairs to where Charles and Erik were in their room. Raven knocked on the door before carefully opening. 

She was greeted by Erik's hands being all over Charles's baby bump to feel the baby's kicks. Both were enthralled by the sudden movement. 

"Raven? It's good to see you." Charles said, happy to see his sister. He was surprised when Alex and Hank appeared, "Hank, Alex, you two are good to see." 

Erik looked at the three teens with suspicion, "Charles and I have been here up all day. What are you all up to?" 

Raven approached the bed and grabbed Erik's hands, "Why don't you go take a walk with Hank, Erik?"

As he was being dragged away from his beloved, Erik was curious to what the teens and Shaw's group were up to. 

"Why do I need to take a walk?" Erik asked Raven as he was finally standing right next to Hank. 

Raven pushed both Erik and Hank out of the room, "Just go with Hank!" Alex closed the door and looked impressed of Raven. 

Charles was confused by what had just happened, "Raven, what's going on?" He knew he couldn't use his telepathy since Erik had forbidden him. 

Alex was quick to answer, "Don't worry no one is dead and nothing is on fire." 

"Alex is correct," Raven agreed as she placed a reassuring hand on Charles's shoulder. "We have a bit of a surprise for you, my dear brother." 

Charles slowly got up from the bed, "I'm guessing this surprise is outside?" 

"How were you able to guess that?" Alex asked, a little nervous if Charles had already guessed the surprise. 

Charles grinned at the two, "Probably because I have been inside all day." He chuckled when he saw Raven and Alex sigh in relief. "No fires or deaths sounds like something good." 

"We promise Erik will be present," Raven reassured her brother as she held his hand. "It's kind of his surprise too." 

Charles looked a bit worried yet calm enough to accept the surprise. He obeyed both of the teens and followed them out of his bedroom and towards the stairs. They did go slow since Charles was nine months pregnant. 

Once they made it to the living room and headed towards the backyard doors, Charles could see the dark sky and some lights outside. Curiously, he looked over at the other two. 

"What's going on, Raven, Alex?" He didn't know if he expected an answer, but Alex didn't respond verbally. Instead the blonde pushed open the doors and Charles gasped by what he had been greeted by. 

Charles turned to Raven to see her holding a single white rose. His sister handed him to him and he took it in his hand. Understanding what was going on, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

"What's happening?" Charles sniffled, tears staining his cheeks. 

Raven smiled merrily, "Erik and you are made for each other, Charles. If anyone are soulmates it's the two of you." 

Charles looked back at what was outside and back to his sister, "This is so much..."

"We all love you, Charles. We'd do anything for you. You mean that much to us. You've proven how much we mean to you." Alex said. 

Charles wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Thank you for everything. This means so much to Erik and me." He hugged both Alex and Raven. 

"I'm going to be walking you down the aisle, dear brother of mine," Raven said with a chuckle as she held out her arm. 

Charles cleared his throat in order to compose himself. The gesture was beautiful but being pregnant did make him more emotional. This was something to be happy about and he felt elevated. 

The telepath wrapped his arm around his sister's as they exited the mansion. Alex stayed where he was until they walked further from the entrance of the backyard. Once they had walked further, Alex had stood at the back watching with a wide smile. 

Charles thought the sight was beautiful. Everyone had decided to set everything up right underneath one of his favorite trees. It was a large one perfect for shade whenever it rained. He didn't know how but they were able to hang little lights on the branches due to the night sky outside. 

Everyone was present. Shaw's team and the rest of the teens. Moira and Erik of course. 

Charles's eyes glued to Erik once he had seen him. His metal manipulator looked dashing and handsome as always. Like him, Erik was still in the same clothes he had been in. Difference was Erik had a single white rose in his right hand. 

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Darwin was standing on Erik's left. He guessed that somehow Darwin would act as the "priest" in this ceremony. Charles wouldn't want it any other way. 

Once they made it to the front, Raven placed Charles right hand in Erik's left hand. 

"If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you." Raven said quietly but everyone could hear perfectly what she had told Erik.

Erik smirked at Raven, "I don't doubt it one bit, Raven." 

Raven nodded and smiled at Charles before standing in the front with Moira and Sean. She watched happily as her brother and his love united.

Darwin cleared his throat as everyone looked to the front. "We've come together today to celebrate the union of two of the best, loving and caring people I've ever met." 

Charles couldn't help but find Darwin's words sweet as he looked directly into Erik's eyes. They would actually become husbands. It felt too good to be true. 

Darwin looked to Erik, "Erik, do you take, Charles Francis Xavier, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Erik held Charles hand and squeezed it tightly, his smile never fading, "I do." 

"Charles, do you take, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Darwin asked Charles. 

Charles nodded his head, "Yes...I do!" He felt his voice crack due to the emotion inside of him. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband," Darwin announced with a wide smile. He eyed Erik, "You may kiss your husband." 

It felt like they were in their own world as they looked into each other's eyes. Charles didn't know if he'd ever find happiness. He had found it though. He hadn't expected to find true love along the way either yet he had. He knew it had been the same for Erik. 

They hadn't anticipated this one bit when they had first crossed paths. 

Erik took a step forward and leaned forward and placed his lips onto Charles's. Charles closed his eyes as Erik and him kissed passionately. Their kiss full of love and joy from what had happened and what their future would look like. 

Everyone cheered, clapping and whistling at the moment they had experienced. Raven and Sean began throwing white flower petals onto the newlyweds as they pulled away from their kiss. 

 

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  

  
"I'm really happy for you, Charles," Moira expressed her happiness for the telepath as they sat in the living room after the ceremony. "You and Erik seem happy together."

Charles agreed, "We are. I guess we didn't realize until I told him I was pregnant in Cuba that there was more." 

An hour had passed since the wedding ceremony. Even though the teens, specifically Raven, had tried convincing Erik and him to go take a honeymoon trip, both of them had agreed they could save that for another time. They wanted to celebrate with their family and friends. 

Erik also mentioned that it was probably not safe to go anywhere when Charles was so close to having the baby anytime soon. 

Moira rose from where she had sat, "I wish you two happiness, Charles. I promise to come check in from time to time." 

Charles got up as well, embracing Moira, "You're a good friend, Moira." He pulled away, "I hope the CIA treats you well." 

Moira nodded and left the mansion. She hadn't noticed that a certain redhead had kept his eyes on her the whole night. 

Although there was much excitement, there wasn't much of a party afterwards. Sean had explained how Alex and Hank had gotten into a flour fight while the cake was baking. Raven described how Angel stood up to a florist that wouldn't sell them flowers. 

Charles knew it had been in eventful day for all of them. He did have to check out the kitchen before heading to bed just to make sure there was no flour though. Both Alex and Hank swore on their lives that it was spotless. Charles was convinced. 

While lying down next to his husband, their arms wrapped each other, Charles felt happy. He was experiencing pure love and happiness. 

"Sorry I couldn't prepare you a ring, liebling," Erik whispered into Charles brown locks. "I didn't know I'd be marrying you today." 

Charles giggled, "That's fine, love. It's something we don't have to worry about at the moment." He sighed deeply, "Right now I just can't wait to meet our baby." 

Erik nodded, "I know. We've been waiting nine long months." He removed on arm and placed one hand on the baby bump, "I can't wait to meet the little one too." 

"It was a beautiful thing the others had done, wasn't it?" Charles asked.

"It was," Erik sounded genuine. "We are one big family, liebling. We all promised to love, care and protect each other." 

Charles snuggled closer to Erik, "Exactly." He thought about the events, "When do you think Alex and Hank will end up like us?" 

Erik scoffed, "Alex as a parent?" 

Charles opened his eyes and looked at Erik with a frown, "You don't think he'd be a good parent?"

"Hard to imagine, but not a bad," Erik corrected himself. "Alex just has a certain personality but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be horrible in our shoes." 

Charles shrugged, "I think Hank and him would be wonderful parents. Their personalities would mix well with their child." 

"I agree, libeling." Erik said as they both closed their eyes. 

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
   

 

Three days had passed since the wedding ceremony and everyone was continuing on with their lives like before. 

Erik and Charles were counting the days until their baby was born. Sean was still afraid of Azazel. Angel and Darwin danced around each other. Raven was figuring out what Azazel had meant by giving her a purple lilac. Hank and Alex weren't back to their communication from months ago. And then Emma, Janos and Azazel watched in amusement. 

It had been a nice clear day when Charles had been sitting in the living room with Alex, Raven and Erik. Erik and him were sitting next to each other while Raven and Alex were focused on the movie they were watching. 

It's not that Charles had lost interest in anything else, but he was just in anticipation for the birth of his child. He had started worrying yesterday when Hank told him that everything was fine and that the baby was just being patient with his or her time. 

Charles hadn't been watching the movie and he didn't think Erik was either. They were both just watching for their son or daughter to be born. 

"Where's Angel and Darwin?" Charles heard Raven question Alex. He couldn't help but listen since they weren't being quiet. 

Alex shrugged, not looking away from the television, "Maybe they're making out somewhere, I don't know."

"Alex dear, you can't assume things like that. They're friends right now." Charles told the blonde who looked at him.

Raven glanced at her brother, "Oh come on, Charles, you have to believe there's something going on between them!" 

"Even if there is, it's none of our business." Charles warned them. He believed the two were right but they couldn't make assumptions. 

There was utter silence afterwards. 

Erik smirked as he eyed Alex, "How's the bonding with Hank going, Alex?" He chuckled when the blonde glared at him. 

"Burn~~" Raven teased the younger who glared at her. "Why don't you just go kiss Hank already? You want to and you know it." 

Charles's eyes widened, "Raven!" 

Raven put her hands up in surrender, "What? I'm telling the truth." 

"Why don't you focus on your love life, hm?" Alex told the female mutant. 

Raven was the next one to glare, she gritted her teeth, "I don't have a love life, Summers." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You seem to blush everywhere a certain red mutant appears and disappears. There's nothing there?" 

Raven was about to strangle him, "I'm going to kill you, Summers! Don't you dare tell Charles or he'll have a heart attack!" 

Alex stuck his tongue out. 

Raven was about to attack the blonde male when they heard Charles gasp. They both turned to the married couple and found Erik looking at Charles with widened eyes. 

"What's wrong, liebling?" He looked terrified to what was going on. In his mind he had an idea.

Charles was panting heavily, "Oh my God! My water just broke! Erik, my w-water just...The baby!" 

Everything happened so quick. 

One second they were all panicking to the next where Raven and Erik were bringing Charles to the laboratory. Alex and Darwin were the ones to run down and tell Hank that the baby was coming. 

Charles was inhaling and exhaling as the experience was so new to him that he didn't know how to think. He knew he had to remain calm in some way. If he become terrified his powers might trigger and cause bad things for everyone in the mansion. 

"It's going to be okay, Charles, I promise," Raven kept repeating as Erik was helping while in a different state of mind. 

Once they got to the laboratory, Hank and Darwin were waiting. Raven and Erik helped Charles on the hospital bed Hank had put together for this moment. Raven wished all of them good luck before  
exiting the lab and hoping for the best. 

 _I need to remain calm, calm my mind, calm my mind,_ Erik kept telling himself as he held Charles's hands in his. 

"Erik...Erik, the baby is coming." Charles said with heavy pants. There were tears coming out of his eyes. 

Erik gave his husband a hopeful smile, "Don't worry, liebling, the baby will be here and we...We're going to finally meet him or her. Wait and see, my love." 

Hank had prepared everything. Erik noticed Charles was on some type of drug when his panic started to fade. It relieved Erik since he didn't want to see Charles all panicked and terrified. 

Luckily the blue furry mutant didn't waste no time. He had begun the cesarean section as soon as he was ready. Erik held Charles's hand while watching Hank. 

This was new to all of them and therefore they were probably all shaken up by this. 

Minutes had passed and Erik noticed that there was so much blood that had come from the cut Hank had made. Surely the other had made sure everything was going to go perfectly fine. 

But Erik didn't hear his baby's cries. What did that mean? Had Hank made a mistake? 

Red. So much red.

"Hank, what's going on?" Erik asked the other, his panic and anger mixing. "Where's the baby?" 

Hank didn't have time to look away from his work, "This takes time, Erik. I have to-" 

Erik let go of Charles's hand and approached Hank's side, "Hank, if there's something wrong with Charles and the baby I will blame you. I will kill you painfully and slowly that you'll wish that you were never born." 

Hank felt the darkness and radiating from the other. He didn't feel completely bothered but there were metal objects all over the laboratory which wasn't good when there was an angry Erik. 

"Erik, please calm down. I need to continue with this. The baby-" Hank was cut off by the other. 

Erik shook his head, "You will listen to me, Hank. There better not be anything wrong with Charles or the baby! Or else, I swear on everyone's life that I will hold you completely-" 

"Erik, stop it!" Erik hadn't noticed how close Raven had been. 

No one had realized that anyone had entered the room until they heard a thud. For a moment, Hank turned to see that Alex had fainted on the ground. 

Hank gulped, keeping his eyes on the unconscious blonde, "Um guys..." 

"The baby isn't here yet, Raven! This could he something bad! What if-" Erik didn't get another word out. Raven's fist had connected with his jaw and he was out as quick as Alex had been. 

Angel headed over to Alex's body, "Don't worry, Hank, we'll handle the both of them, just continue." 

Hank tried not to think about both of the unconscious males and continued with his work. Raven and Angel had gotten Alex and Erik out of the lab with the help of Azazel. 

Ten more minutes had passed when he heard a wail coming from a baby. Hank couldn't help but smile and feel proud that he had delivered a baby. Angel reentered with towels. Angel cleaned Erik's and Charles's son while Hank stitched Charles back up.

He made sure the telepath was good. It wouldn't be long before Charles would be woken up from the dose of drugs.

Hank glanced at the baby that Angel was holding in her arms. Erik and Charles were both going to be overjoyed when they woke up.

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
    
  

When his eyes slowly fluttered open, he woke up to see a particular redhead mutant grinning at him. Alex groaned as he sat up way too fast. He became dizzy but sat up as he tried to recall what had happened. 

He was lying on the couch in the living room with Sean standing right beside him. All he remembered was something a lot of redness. 

"What the hell happened?" Alex questioned the young mutant.

Sean's wide grin never left his face, "You entered the delivery room and fainted due to the blood." 

Alex scoffed. "I'm such a wuss." 

Sean waved his hand dismissively, "I wouldn't be too worked up about that. You have other things to be prepared for."

Even with a small headache, Alex narrowed his eyes at Sean, "What are you talking about?" 

"Your bet with Sean," Raven's voice was heard as she entered the living room. "Angel kissed Darwin, _after_ the baby was born."

Alex looked at the both of them as if they were crazy, "And that makes someone official?" 

"It kind of does, if you think about it," Raven said matter-of-factly. She took a seat next to Alex, "Now you have to go confess your heart out to your future husband." 

Alex flipped them both off before slowly getting up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Where is he?" 

"I think he's in the lab waiting for Charles to wake up. Erik hasn't either." Raven explained. 

Alex rolled his eyes and made his way towards the laboratory. He didn't see Raven's and Sean's victory cheer as he went to give Hank his confession. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  

  
Erik had woken up to seeing Angel's and Darwin's face. They explained to him slowly that he had been knocked out by Raven since he was getting angry and threatening Hank. Erik had been a bit impatient and he couldn't help but feel bad for that. 

He quickly, even though having just woken up, entered the laboratory. Erik found Hank near the door watching Charles, who was up, holding the baby in his arms with a wife smile. Before heading over to his loved ones, Erik had something to do first. 

"Hank, I'm terribly sorry for how I reacted," Erik apologized as he approached Hank. He sent the other a sympathetic look, "I wasn't in the right mindset and I went berserk." 

Hank offered the new father a smile, "This was new to all of us, Erik. I don't blame you, really. I'd be surprised that you wouldn't have been panicked." 

"I know but I shouldn't have acted that way, regardless of the circumstances." Erik felt horrible for how he treated the other. 

Hank shook his head, "It's fine, honestly." He glanced at Charles and then back at Erik, "I think there's someone you have to meet." He smiled at the other before exiting the lab. 

Erik inhaled and exhaled as he headed towards Charles. Once he was right next to his husband, he looked down at their baby. 

He was in love. 

"Look at our son, Erik," Charles said with tears of joy in his eyes. He sniffled as he held the baby, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Erik nodded, "He is." _I can only imagine what he'll grow up to be like._ "May I hold him?"

Charles giggled, "Of course you can." He carefully placed their son into Erik's arms. As Erik at next to him, Charles leaned close to see their child. "What are we going to name him?" 

Erik sniffled, "How about Brian?" 

Charles thought it was sweet that Erik thought of naming their son after his father, "How about as a middle name? ...I like David." 

Erik chuckled, neither of them keeping their eyes off their newborn son, "David Brian Xavier-Lehnsherr." 

"I love it." Charles said. Erik kissed Charles's lips before they both looked back at their son, David. 

They felt euphoric. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  

  
Alex found Hank exiting the laboratory once he arrived. Darwin and Angel left at that moment which made him think Darwin or someone had let Angel in on the little secret (that wasn't so little anymore) about what he felt towards Hank. 

Hank had been shocked to see him there. 

"Alex, how are you?" Hank was looking at the blonde as if giving him a physical. "I don't know if it's best for you to be up when you just fainted."

Alex didn't care about waiting since he had made a bet and lost. And he had been waiting to do this for a while now. 

"Bozo, that doesn't matter at the moment, okay? I'm fine. I have some-" He was cut off by the blue mutant. 

Hank wasn't convinced that Alex was fine, "No, you should probably he lying down. You hit the ground hard, Alex. Come on, let's go." He reached for Alex's hand, but the blonde didn't let him.

"No! I have something important to tell you, Hank. Can't you listen?" Alex planted his hands on his hips. 

Hank shook his head, "What could possibly be more important than making sure that you're fine?"

Alex had it. 

He loved Hank. 

Which was why it shouldn't be so hard to shut him the only way Alex knew he could. Instead of answering verbally, Alex leaned close and pulled Hank into a kiss. 

Alex hadn't expected that and he knew neither did the other. He had been worried until he felt Hank's lips move on his. Alex wanted to make sure they both wanted this so he pulled away. 

"Why did you kiss back?" Alex demanded to know the answer instantly. 

Hank looked flustered, "Uh... I guess because I like you too?" 

"Really?" Alex didn't believe that. "I like you too, Hank." 

Hank chuckled softly, "You kind of told me that months ago before we stopped seeing each other every day."

"I've liked you ever since I met you, Hank." Alex confessed, making Hank feel out of this world. 

Hank didn't believe a word Alex had said, "What are you talking about? You couldn't have...Did you?" 

Alex nodded, "I liked everything about you. Your blue eyes, your smile and personality. Your sense of humor. How you babbled whenever you talk about science. I didn't even have a problem about your feet." 

Hank frowned, "But you called me-" 

"I know, I know but...It's not perfect but I teased you because of the fact that I liked you. People do that and that's what I did." Alex said. 

Hank sighed, "Wow...So, what now?" He took a step closer, "What does that make us?" 

Alex shrugged, "I guess in the early stages of dating? ...Would you even want to date me?" 

Hank scoffed, "Why wouldn't I?" 

"Well because you might think I seem like a jerk?" Alex suggested knowing that had to be it. 

Hank disagreed, "You're not a jerk, Alex." Their faces were inches away from each other's, "You're a good person." 

Alex wrapped his arms around Hank's neck, grinning with an eyebrow raised, "So I guess that makes us potential boyfriends?" 

Hank nodded, "Sure thing. Potential boyfriends." He smiled before placing his lips on the blonde's and wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.   
    
No one in the Xavier mansion knew what was to come next but they all knew they had each other. There would be surprised that would occur later on after the birth of David.

But for not they had found their true homes with each other and with the ones they loved and would spend the rest of their lives with. 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found the flower means at this link:  
> https://www.theflowerexpert.com/
> 
> And I think my favorite part of this was the flour fight between Alex and Hank. What did you guys think about this story? Comments are loved <3


End file.
